A Family of sorts
by Bicky Monster
Summary: ON HIATUS. Aliza just wants to be a normal witch, but is it possible given her who her parents are, can they really be a normal family? Can they be any kind of family at all? - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy all canon pairings, Epilogue compliant.
1. Aliza

**THIS STORY IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. I HOPE THAT I WILL GET TO FINISH IT ONE DAY BUT IT WILL NEED A COMPLETE RE-WRITE FROM THE BEGINNING IF THAT IS TO HAPPEN. AT THE VERY EARLIEST I WILL LOOK AT THIS STORY AGAIN ONCE I HAVE COMPLETED EROTES. **

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Aliza<strong>_

Aliza was beautiful, no-one ever questioned that, she loved that she looked like both of her parents, her slender face and white blonde hair, which was a perfect scruffy mess, made her shockingly green eyes appear to glow.

Her parents had not planned for her, but that is not to say she was not loved, she was their little miracle. Her family, who adored her, never let her feel unwanted, or like she didn't belong, even though she was so different from her siblings and at home she had always just been Aliza, a young, smart, beautiful witch.

However she was now 11, and it was the 1st of September; it had arrived quicker than she thought possible and she was anxious. She has as all young children in the wizarding world grown up with tales of the wonders of Hogwarts, and what she would learn there, but her parents were not just any parents, and she was not just any child.

The wizarding world had long heard stories about her and they were bound to be interested in her now she was really being let out into the wizarding world for the first time. There had been stares on Platform 9 ¾ as her parents kissed her and wished her good luck, she was glad her siblings had not been there, she didn't want them to see her so nervous. She stuck close to Victoire Weasley, though they were not technically related at all, they were basically cousins.

The train journey was long, mostly spent avoiding the other students, sitting in a corner with her head in "A History of Hogwarts" which she had been reading obsessively for the last two weeks, listening to Victoire talking to the other students in their coach; but now she found herself at school, in the great hall, listening to students being sorted into their houses; she was excited but here she would be seen not as just Aliza, but as…

"Potter-Malfoy, Aliza" At the front of the hall the headmistress Professor McGonagall called another name off her list as young Mr Parker took his seat at the Ravenclaw table for the first time.

At the sound of her name the applause for Parker seemed to vanish and it felt as if everyone was holding their breath, a few people could be heard to be scrambling to get a better look. Professor McGonagall smiled kindly as she looked into the almost teary green eyes which Aliza had inherited from her grandmother. Aliza didn't move, but held onto Victoire's hand slightly tighter.

"Aliza Potter-Malfoy" Repeated Professor McGonagall kindly.

With just a quick glance at her 'cousin' and without a sound the young girl released Victoire's hand and made her way forward, avoiding the stares of the last few other first years around her and trying to completely forget she was in a room full of people watching her, but as she sat on the stool next to the professor and let her gaze fall upon the hundreds of eyes focused upon her she was unable to hold in a small smile as she remembered her Daddy describing how in the very same room, 20 years earlier, a room full of faces had stared at him just like this, but Aliza was still glad when the hat rim fell over her eyes and they vanished from sight.

"Well well…" the sorting hat spoke to her alone "…a Potter and a Malfoy, quite a lot to live up to, but your mind and abilities seem more than up to the challenge, hmm plenty of bravery, and not lacking in desire or determination. Ahhh…" the hat appeared to have noticed something else.

"What?" Aliza sounded worried and spoke so quietly even McGonagall, right at her shoulder, would have been unable to hear.

"What a heart you have young Miss Potter-Malfoy. Your thoughts always linger on others, your family, not yourself and your loyalty..You would do to remember yourself as well as others but there is no doubt. You are a…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the room.

The table of Hufflepuffs almost seemed to explode at these words, they were on their feet, shouting and cheering, a few even seemed to have succumbed to tears. The mysterious Potter-Malfoy girl with the rumoured great powers was one of them. The rest of the hall seemed to have only managed polite applause and confused whispers.

As she took her seat every Hufflepuff within earshot welcomed her, and within reach shook her hand or patted her on the back. She chanced a look at the head table, where the teachers sat, and caught the eye of Professor Longbottom, a friend of her parents who she knew well, he was grinning from ear to ear, and gave her two thumbs up, but managed to knock over Professor Vectors glass in the process and got distracted with the clean up and apologies.

A smile had crept onto Aliza's face and showed no signs of leaving as she let a memory of a conversation from the evening before come back to her.

"_Her heart is just so big Draco" her Daddy had said, "she will almost certainly be placed in Hufflepuff, you sure you can deal with the 'shame'" the mocking in his voice could have not been more obvious._

"_You may be right Harry, but oh what glory she will bring them, she will be the Queen of all Hufflepuffs." Her Papa's voice rang with pride and she could hear that he was smiling as he spoke. "it's about time something good happened to that house, and well it doesn't get much better than our daughter does it." And they toasted to her._

She could barely wait to tell her fathers but was forced to accept that she was anxious about her siblings, with their hopes for Gryffindor or Slytherin, that they would think less of her, but as she looked towards the Gryffindor table her Daddy's godson, Teddy Lupin, caught her eye and he was clearly nothing short of delighted for her.

She let her attention return to the sorting where a young girl, who's name Aliza had completely missed, took her seat at the Gryffindor table, Jeremy Smith became Ravenclaw, Marie-Ann Stratton became Slytherin, Gabriella Tilling joined the Hufflepuffs and Aliza joined in the cheers as she took a seat next to her, Jeremy Tilling was next, and Aliza couldn't help but look between Gabriella next to her and the boy now sitting on the stool, they were glancing at each other nervously, and when Jeremy was also sorted into Hufflepuff and he joined the table, Gabriella introduced him as her twin brother.

"Weasley, Victoire" Professor McGonagall called, catching Aliza's attention. She knelt up on the bench to be able to see all the better.

The hat had barely touched her head though when it yelled out Gryffindor. Aliza smirked, anyone could have seen that coming, but Victoire and Aliza shared a smile, before she took a seat next to Teddy Lupin who gave her a welcoming hug.

"That's my cousin" Aliza explained to the twins, and the three of them became so caught up in a conversation about Aliza's large and complicated family, they missed the end of the sorting, and were only distracted from their chat when Professor McGonagall gave a few notices, and ordered the feast to begin. It was everything her Fathers had told her it would be, and she ate till she could eat no more, laughing the whole time with the twins, and couldn't help but think, maybe this whole school thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Miracle Child

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 - Miracle Child<strong>_

Aliza was a miracle child, her fathers had told her so, she was never have supposed to have lived, but they never wanted her to be treated any differently, and they refused to speak to those who wanted nothing more than to nose into their lives and make a story out of their daughter.

Male pregnancy was rare, even in the magical community, and it was something that was never talked about. They had told her fathers' that is would be dangerous to even try to let her live, that the physical stresses would almost certainly kill her, and take Draco with her, most likely early in the third trimester.

This scared Harry and he had tried to talk Draco into aborting, or at least into letting them remove their unborn child at 6 months, and then "hope for the best", but Draco's fury at Harry's words meant they had not spoken for a couple of weeks, until Harry apologised, and promised to support Draco in whatever he wanted.

As predicted however, at 7 months, Draco started to become weak and soon fell ill, and when Harry was out shopping for groceries, Draco's parents visited, and shocked at how unwell he had become, did what Harry had been trying to do for days, and took him to St. Mungos.

Furious Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy refused to let Harry even see Draco no matter how he pleaded with them and the staff; they just said that Draco was their son, and that Harry had 'already done enough damage'. Harry felt scared, he was completely out of controll, and had no information given to him, about Draco or his child, he comforted himself that Draco was where he needed to be, and that there was nothing he could do to help even if he was there.

Draco was scared, Malfoys never got scared, but right now he was and didn't agree with Harry's assessment of the situation and desperately needed him to be holding his hand right now; he lay on his side and cried quietly as he tried to sleep, wishing Harry to be there with him. His arms were wrapped around his growing belly where their child slept, and as a tear fell onto the pillow his exhaustion took over and he slept.

He awoke the next morning, and felt at ease, a deep breath let the familiar smell of Harry comfort him, and at this his eyes flew open.

"Harry?" Draco tried to sit up slightly, but a kick in the bladder from his daughter forced him to lie back down. He smiled; he liked nothing more than to wake up to the black mess of hair in bed next to him, automatically he reached a hand up and gently brushed Harry's hair from his forehead.

"Hey you." Harry mumbled as he rolled over to face Draco and gently kissed the little smirk Draco had been unable to hold in.

"How did you get in here?" Draco enquired, "My Parents told security to keep you out…Not that I am complaining" he added quickly, running a hand through Harry's hair again.

"I…"Harry sat up slightly, looking around the room, a confused frown crinkled his brow. " I have literally no idea. I went to sleep at home." His gaze returned to Draco's now matching confused face. Realising he was in Pyjamas and seeing no other clothes of his in the room he added, "and apparently I came here in my pyjamas." At this Draco was unable to hold back a laugh.

Though they exchanged concerned looks the peace they felt in being in the same place made in easy not to dwell on the confusion.

"You look better today… as in loads better" Harry rested the back of his hand of Draco's forehead and feeling that his fever was gone. He lets his hand rest of Draco's belly as their daughter gave him a firm kick.

"I feel better actually, I feel well…apart from actually being pregnant, I feel more or less completely normal. What the hell is going on Harry?"

Harry was never given a chance to even try to answer Draco's question as Draco's parents chose just that moment to check on their son.

"WHAT THE….Fetch security NOW." Lucius was furious and looked as though he was about to remove Harry from the room via the window, but Draco was on his knees on the bed in seconds, one hand on the underside of his belly and the other out to stop his father from getting to Harry.

"Please…don't" were the only words Draco spoke, but the show of renewed energy delighted Narcissa Malfoy such that she couldn't resist going to her son and flinging her arms around him, a gesture Draco returned.

Lucius appeared to struggle to hold in his thoughts on his wife's attitude and without a word to any of them left, presumably to fetch the security that were clearly not arriving quickly enough, and to discuss how despite the costly bribes Harry had still found his way in. Privately Harry hoped that if they figured out how he managed it they might be kind enough to let him know.

Several healers checked on Draco and the baby over the next 30 minutes, each as confused as the last at the miraculous recovery, pronouncing both carrying father and baby in perfect health.

While no-one was disappointed at this news it was somewhat unnerving not knowing how this had happened, and the confusion was not lessened any when the security were unable to determine or explain how or when Harry had got in, and were only able to appease Lucius by forcefully removing Harry from St. Mungos, still in his Pyjamas to the elder Malfoy's great amusement.

Draco had reluctantly agreed to another night to ensure he really was all well, and for the safety of his unborn daughter, but being forced apart from harry did not sit right and found himself wishing with all his heart and with the tears that again rolled down his cheeks for Harry to be there next to him.

He was half way through telling himself off for letting his hormones turn him into a sap when he saw it happen; within seconds of the thoughts of Harry making themselves at home in his brain, Harry had appeared, half curled up a picture of Draco in his hand, fast asleep, in the bed next to him.

"HARRY" Draco said into Harry's ear in his loudest whisper, shaking him awake.

"Draco? When did you get home, you promised you would stay at the hospital one more night." He was muttering, still half asleep.

"I didn't Harry, you just apparated into the hospital…into my bed. Did you really miss me that much?" At this Draco was unable to hold back a small smirk.

This news seemed to wake Harry more completely, though apparently was not much of an explanation, nor the time for jokes, in Harry's opinion as he was frowning at Draco as if not understanding what he was telling him.

"What?" Harry asked after a few moments, when even his awake brain did not seem to be able to process what he was being told.

As Draco attempted to explain again, telling Harry that he was wishing that he was there, and then he was, Harry just seemed to be feeling progressively more confused.

"But you can't apparated into the hospital wards, and as far as I know people can't apparated in their sleep, nor summon other people by just wanting to see them." The two young wizards curled up together, with hands resting on the bump where their daughter seemed to be excited about something. "I will ask Hermione about it tomorrow, and see if there is any magic she knows about that would explain this."

"Hey kiddo," Harry spoke to Draco's belly, "It's not you doing this is it?" He laughed and smiled up at Draco, which was mirrored back at him.

A gentle tune began to play from the wizarding wireless in the far corner of the room, and under their fingers they felt as their daughter seemed to rock herself peacefully to the sound. Harry and Draco exchanged thoughtful looks.

"No way, it was you who did that right?" Draco asked Harry, "but… no way…impossible, it wasn't me" he added when Harry shook his head.

"I'm…I'm going to get another opinion on the impossibility of this." Harry kissed Draco's belly, then forehead, and let Draco's hand slip from between his fingers as he left in search of a healer, desperately hoping he could ease the worry that was flickering in the eyes of the man he loved. He decided he would also send a letter to Mrs Weasley, who was the closest thing to an expert on all things parent and child he knew.


	3. Escape To The Burrow

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - Escape To The Burrow<strong>_

It seemed with the strange events surrounding the already rare male pregnancy of the famous Harry Potter and the well known former death eater Draco Malfoy, that the secrecy of their situation was no longer such a secret. Several reporters attempted to break into the ward, where Harry and Draco had now requested no-one was allowed to visit, mostly because they wanted to avoid Draco's parents, but were glad to hear that Rita Skeeter had been dragged from the building shouting obscenities.

Many stories had made it into gossip papers and even the Daily Prophet over the next few days, most just talking of the 'inexplicable', 'weird' and in one case 'adorable' relationship between Harry and Draco, and speculating about how they made the male pregnancy happen, what spells and potions they had used, and a couple of the articles seemed to have managed to get some information from the healers, as they spoke of Draco's miraculous recovery, and a mysteriously powerful magical child of the boy who lived.

The two young men, enjoying Draco's good health, were sat up in bed with a pile of the magazines, which one of the healers had brought them, their feet were tangled together, warm under the bed clothes, and they were laughing happily at the amusing speculations the journalists were coming up with. Given they had done no magic to create the pregnancy all the spells and potions detailed in the articles were as amusing to them as they probably were to any of the other readers, and while neither were happy that the healers had spoken to the press, they were not new to being headline stories, and had long since learnt not to let it bother them.

The response from Mrs Weasley had arrived the next day but she was unable to offer any insight into what was happening, and seemed to think that Harry and Draco must have accidently done they magic themselves, her letter mostly detailing all the strange things her magic did while she was pregnant with each of her children. She did kindly offer to let Harry and Draco stay with her once they were out of St. Mungos though, as apparently their London flat was now surrounded by journalists including of course Rita Skeeter, who must have given up on getting to them at the hospital.

Harry had long since come to regret the suggestion that their daughter was doing seriously powerful magic from in the womb as since then, they had been talked into staying a few days longer in the hospital; this time however it was on the condition that Harry was allowed to stay. This had meant that for the last 3 days there had been a constant stream of various healers and professionals asking questions and doing diagnostic spells.

Draco was getting annoyed and would glare at anyone who disturbed the quiet time he and Harry had, refusing to answer any questions after the first day. Harry felt about ready to scream, and was reaching his limits, but he kept a gentle grip on Draco's hand from the seat he had taken next to the bed, as yet another 'professional' starting poking and prodding at their daughter with the end of his wand.

"Enough!" Harry snapped suddenly, jumping to his feet. Both the unknown professional and the healer assisting him stop and stared. Draco smirked; this was the Harry he loved. Harry crouched next to the bed and spoke to their child.

"Okay baby, Daddy and Papa love you very much, and if you could take us to Grandma Weasley's we promise we won't let anyone prod and poke at you anymore." He ran a hand over the bump; Draco's skin was stretched completely smooth. He felt Draco's fingers lovingly in his hair, and closed his eyes.

Harry eyes flew open at the sound of Draco's shocked gasp, and the sound of clattering pans hitting the stone floor.

The sight that met his eyes was so familiar to him, though it had been over a year since his last visit, and his remorse for those lost days with the Weasleys saddened him for a few seconds, and momentarily he feared he would not be amongst family here as he once had been; Ginny had not taken the news of him and Draco very well and he assumed that her family agree with her feelings of betrayal.

The Burrow as always had not changed one bit, Draco had appeared sitting in an armchair in the kitchen, with Harry in the same position they had been in the hospital, the whole scene seemed to be momentarily frozen in place.

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley said quietly.

Harry whispered "Thank you sweetheart" to his daughter before getting to his feet, smiling at Draco who was clearly in shock, and then turning his smile to Mrs Weasley, who took no time at all to throw her arms around him, and held him tightly for a few moments longer than Harry really felt necessary, but the affection from the closest person to a mother he knew was greatly appreciated.

"I missed you too Mrs Weasley" Harry managed to say breathlessly, "but can I breathe now please?" He was laughing a little, and smiling happily, and he was released quickly.

"Oh it is so good to see you Harry dear." Using her hands to try and tidy his hair, even though they both knew nothing she tried would stop it from just being its usual mess. "But why did you not tell me you were coming? You scared me something silly." Her voice was slightly scolding but her eyes showed nothing but warmth.

"We didn't really know we were coming until we just had to get out of there." Harry explained as Mrs Weasley stepped around the pans on the floor and Harry to get to Draco who still seemed in shock.

"Draco, are you okay dear?" she asked kindly

"She brought us here." Draco finally managed to say, "Harry you were right," his eyes flitting between Harry, Mrs Weasley and his belly at a slightly alarming pace. "She did magic, she brought us here. She was how I got healed, she can apparate people, she brought us here."

Once he had started talking he seemed somewhat unable to stop and was almost falling over the words. "She did magic Harry."

To calm Draco Harry crouch in front of him and took his hands, "I know, you were right too you know, you said that we had to have her, that she was special."

It was at least a whole minute, before they managed to stop just smiling at each other enough to answer the repeated requests for explanations from Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley was not as convinced as Harry and Draco that it was their unborn child who was responsible for the recent strange events, insisting it was far more likely that the stresses of their fast approaching parenthood was causing them to unwittingly perform magic; despite both of them telling her that they had done that when they were younger, but that this didn't feel like it was either of them doing the magic, it was clear she was not going to be persuaded , so they let the subject be dropped allowing Mrs Weasley to fall into her favourite role of Mummy bear which she rarely got to be since all her children had moved away.

She prepared what could only be described as a small feast, there were 3 different types of potatoes, grilled chicken, a parsley sauce, some kind of meat casserole including dumplings, peas, carrots, grilled pumpkin and incredibly soft fresh bread with butter. Harry thought it all seemed a bit much, but between Draco's greatly increased appetite, Mr Weasley's return from work and an unexpected visit from George it seemed a lot more sensible spread of food.

George had arrived just as Draco was loading up his plate with a bit of everything, Mrs Weasley smiling on approvingly, and Harry laughing as he balanced that 'just one more' roast potato on top of the already almost overflowing plate.

"Harry, what are you …?" George had been smiling when he walked in and saw Harry, but had stopped speaking at the sight of Draco.

Harry had not seen George since they had found out about Draco's pregnancy, as he had been so busy managing the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shops, though apparently either his family had informed him about the situation or he had been reading the newspaper front pages, as he did not seem shocked at the sight of Draco and his extended belly, but more disgust at his presence in his family home.

He gave Harry a brotherly hug, scruffing up his hair as he took a seat next to him, but seemed unable to look away from Draco.

"I will probably never be able to forgive you for your part in the loss of Fred," George spoke directly at Draco. "… nor all the others we lost in the War, but Harry is family to me, and he has explained that you didn't have a lot of say in things back then, and it wasn't quite as it might have seemed, so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Harry loves you and that child," nodding his head in Draco's direction, "so you will get no trouble from me."

Harry looked appreciative, but couldn't help put feel guilty for putting George in that position, he hoped that Ron would be as civil and accepting, but Harry thought that might be asking too much.

Draco looked profoundly relieved, now that it was clear that he was not about to be thrown out of the only safe place he had to be right now. "I understand, I don't see myself forgiving myself either, so we are on the same page there, I just want to be with Harry and our daughter, so likewise, I have no plans for trouble making any time in the future."

Draco leaned towards Harry and placed a light kiss on his lips, which took Harry and the Weasley's somewhat by surprise. Harry smiled, and then laughed out loud with Draco at the incredulous, slightly sickened look on George's face, and the 'aww so cute' looks on Mr and Mrs Weasley's.


	4. Malfoy and Weasley

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 - Malfoy and Weasley<strong>_

The laughter seemed to have broken all the tension hanging in the air, and food was eaten, and conversation flowed easily. Harry sent a short message to Ron and Hermione as soon as he could dip out of the conversation for a moment, he told them that they were going to be staying at the Burrow for a while, and that it was looking like it wasn't going to be possible for him to visit and see their new home either.

The letter had been to keep them informed, and to let them know they were okay, but Ron responded within the hour, assuring that he and Hermione would be visiting the Burrow immediately. Harry felt his stomach tighten at this, he had been hoping to give Draco a little more time before they had to deal with a confrontation with Ron.

The food was mostly gone and even Draco was done eating after failing to finish his third helping, and the conversation had slowed to a stream of questions from Mrs Weasley about the Hogsmead Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, with George trying to explain the business as best he could.

Ron practically broke down the door when he stormed from the Yard into the kitchen where they were all seated. A clearly frustrated and annoyed Hermione followed him inside a moment later. It seemed they had been arguing from the looks they were throwing each other.

"You bring him HERE?" Ron demanded of Harry.

Apparently today he was not in the mood for pulling punches, and Harry saw Hermione role her eyes.

"I can almost handle you two wanting to be together, no matter how much it churns my stomach at the thought, and well the whole male pregnancy thing…well as disturbing as I personally find it, you seem happy Harry, so I hold my tongue and do my upmost to be happy for you." Ron was starting to pace, and didn't notice when Harry got to his feet.

Harry felt as though someone had lit a fire in his chest that was burning at his throat making it difficult to find words. Hermione was eating a roast potato as slowly as she could, avoiding eye contact with everyone. The Weasley's were staring with looks of annoyance, and disappointment in their eyes, but they knew that Ron and Harry needed to have this out, that they needed to find peace in this.

"But to bring him HERE?" Ron ploughed on. "Fred grew up here; this is the Weasley family home. Have you forgotten how your beloved use to be? How he hated and treated us all?" Ron appeared to deflate into a chair, and stated examining his shoes, now that he seemed to have said all he had to say.

Harry held out a hand to silence Mr Weasley, who was clearly about to start a full barrage of yelling in Ron's direction.

"Ron" Harry pulled another chair up and sat face to face with Ron, who finally looked up, and, with less than a foot between them, they could see that they both had silent tears on their cheeks. His voice betrayed the hurt he was feeling, but he kept his calm, and was determined not to yell, despite the burning emotions Ron had triggered in him.

"I love Draco, and I love our child, that is not something that is ever going to change, and you are my best friend, I really need you to find a way to be more okay with that than this. He knows better than any of us, all the mistakes he made, but I beg you Ron, do not ever confuse Draco's desire to not talk about it, with him not thinking about it." As Harry spoke, Ron just listened, and he seemed to be trying to believe Harry's words.

"I can often see the regret when I look in his eyes, he suffers from his actions Ron, I really think you need to stop trying to punish him too." Harry was almost pleading now. "Please Ron, I would really like my best friend, and my boyfriend to actually be able to sit in the same room."

Harry turned to look at Draco, whose head was in his hands and tears dripping through his fingers onto the floor, Hermione was doing her best to offer comfort with a hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to go to Draco, Harry went on.

"You and Hermione are my best friends; I love you both without question." Harry continued "And your parents are the closest thing I have to parents".

Mrs Weasley reached for her husband's hand at these words, Harry through a smile, before returning his full focus to Ron and continuing.

"Draco and I were invited here to stay in a time when our own home was not safe, I love your family for that, none of you have ever stopped protecting me, and now you are protecting my family too." Harry frowned at the disbelieving look in Ron's eyes. "Yes Ron, Draco and that Baby are my family now. Can you please understand that?"

It took a few moments, everyone sat quietly watching as Ron took a look around the room, his eyes resting with a small frown on Hermione's hand which was still resting on the shoulder of the slightly sobbing Draco.

When Ron spoke it was so quietly it was only the complete silence in the room that let it be audible. "Fine."

It was apparently the only word he could manage at the moment. He rubbed his forehead, and carefully got to his feet, Harry following suit to let him past. Ron took a seat next to Draco, and very slowly and deliberately turned to face him.

"Malfoy? Look erm…"

Draco looked up from his hands, and made eye contact with Ron, the use of his surname seemed to have shocked him, Harry supposed that it had been a while since he had been called that.

"This is all just a bit weird." Ron was trying and Harry had to give him credit for that.

"Yeah, you're telling me Weasley, you're not the one who is seven, and a bit, months pregnant with Harry Potter's love child." Draco was stuck half way between smiling and smirking as he spoke. "I am sorry though, you should know that Weasley, I would change things if I could."

"Yeah, I know, me too I guess. Truce?" Ron held out a hand to Draco, and Draco took it without hesitation.

"This doesn't mean I am going to be nice to you though Weasley, I will be back to my sarcastic, rude self once these hormones stop making me cry every five minutes."

Everyone laughed, Harry pushed Ron to the side a little, so he could sit between his best friend and boyfriend.

"Oh goodie, I have so missed that Draco." Harry added with a wink in Draco's direction.

And at that Draco and Harry too burst into laughter. It seemed that laughter was the key to the Weasleys hearts because, as Ron and Hermione helped themselves to food, everyone was happy. Mr and Mrs Weasley smiling as they held each other's hands with great affection, George who had been pretending not to be hearing anything at all was now actively asking every question he could to Hermione about her new home, and how she had managed to not strangle Ron yet.

Draco got up quietly saying he was a bit tired, and with a thank you to Mrs Weasley, who gave him a loving smile. Without even thinking Harry got up and followed, repeating Draco's thanks. In the living room, Harry came up behind Draco who was now looking out the window into the garden, and wrapped his arms around him, fingers linked together over Draco's belly, his chin on Draco's shoulder. Harry let his eyes fall closed, and inhaled the smell of Draco, and gently kissed his cheek.

The salty taste there made Harry open his eyes to see tears, he turned Draco to face him, and with all the affection he could muster, he used a thumb to wipe away his tears, kissing where they had been rolling down his face, and then kissed him on the lips. The kiss was tender and loving, but as Draco parted his lips slightly, it became passionate, and their fingers wound in hair, pulling themselves closer to each other.

"Bed?" Harry managed to get out as he took a moment to breathe.

Draco didn't waste breath on words and just nodded as he kissed Harry again, and let himself be led upstairs by the wrist. They were in Percy's old room, which was bigger than Ron's, but had the same haphazard feel to it. Within seconds of closing the door they seemed to have lost nearly all their clothes, and wasting no time getting tangled around each other under the covers. Draco's large belly made things slightly more complicated, but they managed to both go to sleep completely happy, and feeling completely safe.


	5. An Impossible Birth

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5 - An Impossible Birth<span>_**

In the following weeks the Weasley family seemed to accept Draco's presence, visits from Percy, Charlie, Bill and a pregnant Fleur, and even Ginny went relatively well. On the whole they seemed to be thinking along the same lines of George, though Ginny couldn't bring herself to say more than hello to Draco, before finding an excuse to leave the room.

Fleur and Draco got on like a house on fire however, nattering away for hours, about all the good and bad things about pregnancy, and Draco, who was a few months further along than Fleur offered a few warnings, about it only getting worse, with a small chuckle.

With the exception of Ginny, who seemed to still feel that Draco had somehow stolen Harry from her, if her mutterings as she left the room were anything to go by, everyone was excited about the baby.

Ron and Hermione decided they would return home rather than staying at the Burrow, but visited most days, spending hours talking and playing games not only with Harry, but with Draco too. Harry said one evening that if they weren't careful Ron and Draco would end up being friends, but their mutual disgusted expressions quickly forced him to apologise and agree that he must have just been hallucinating or something.

Ron and Draco both seemed determined to keep calling each other Weasley and Malfoy, and while initially this had annoyed Harry, he soon realised they both seemed to find some kind of comforting normality in it, and decided that it was okay with him, if they needed that to be able to get along.

Ron thought that the baby's magic was really exciting, even though he had never actually seen her do any, but Hermione, like Mrs Weasley was sceptical.

The time passed quickly, and when Draco reached eight months pregnant the fears really started to settle in on both young men. Draco feared that their child might be lost, and Harry feared that Draco would be too.

There were days where Draco would become ill and weak as he had before he had gone to St. Mungos, but he always seemed to recover miraculously over night, insisting that their daughter was protecting him, and Mrs Weasley and Hermione saying it was just proof he needed to rest more.

Resting was not something that Draco was dreadfully good at, and he hated when Harry, or anyone else, tried to do anything for him. Every day he would find something to help Mr or Mrs Weasley with, whether it was preparing a meal, or helping Mr Weasley with Sirius' old bike in the garage.

Draco had had a particularly bad evening, where he had been unable to keep any food down, and had turned a funny sickly shade of green, and was shaking and sweating; Harry had taken him to bed, and let him fall asleep in his arms, Harry had fallen asleep not long after.

Harry awoke to an empty bed, it was early, and he could see the sun just rising, out of the window. He practically jumped out of the bed, pulling on jeans and a T-shirt from the day before, he ran down the stairs he feet only touching every other step.

"Draco?" he called out. "Draco?" He looked around the living room, and the kitchen. He couldn't see him.

"Draco?" now he was starting to sound worried, but that didn't take much now-a-days.

He ran out into the Yard, and stopped dead in the door way, Draco was curled up in the middle of the Yard, his skin looking grey, his eyes closed. Harry cursed his hesitation, and ran to him, scooping him up into is arms, and yelling for Mrs Weasley.

"Come on Draco, wake up." Harry was begging for him to just open his eyes.

"Hi" Draco said very weakly, still apparently unable to even lift the weight of his eyelids.

"What the hell were you thinking going outside at this hour? On your own? You should have woken me." Harry was trying to sound angry, but all his voice would seem to do was terrified.

At this point Mr and Mrs Weasley joined them in the living room, where Harry was laying Draco on the sofa.

"Oh my, Draco dear, what happened." Mr Weasley did a couple of healing spells and Mrs Weasley got a glass of water which she practically forced him to drink.

After a few moments, Draco seemed to have regained enough of his strength to be able to open his eyes and reach for Harry's hand. "Sorry" he muttered quietly.

Harry agreed to give Draco a day of rest and see if he recovered as he did before, on the condition that if he got worse at all, he was going to call a healer.

After two days Draco had not gotten any worse, but he didn't seem to be getting any better, and had barely been able to get out of bed at all, so after a rather feeble attempt at an argument with Harry he agreed that perhaps they needed to call a healer and discuss delivering the baby soon.

Draco was still refusing to go back to St. Mungos but Harry didn't fight him much on this, quite happy to have the healers come to them at The Burrow.

As the healers arrived at The Burrow the following day, Harry found himself chuckling at the thought that it seemed his daughter was going to be born on April 1st, and couldn't help but feel that perhaps his whole life was an incredibly complicated April fool's joke.

A senior healer had explained everything to Draco, that the risks were minimal to him, but that the shock of being delivered by magic could be dangerous to the baby, Harry held tightly to his hand, and kissed his forehead trying to offer all the comfort he could manage. It didn't seem enough, so he climbed into bed with Draco, Harry sat up against the headboard, a leg either side of him, holding him tightly as he could, Draco's head leaning back against his chest, Harry kissed the top of his head.

"I love you" he told him, "we will all be okay, I won't let anything happen to you my love, either of you." And he kissed Draco on the top of his head again.

Both Draco and Harry closed their eyes and held on for dear life to each other. They could hear the healer casting various spells. Then she stopped. She seemed to be muttering to the other healer, in voices to quiet for Harry and Draco to hear.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, as he and Draco shared an unsure concerned look. Draco seemed to be on the verge of tears, he was hormonal, ill, tired, and wanted to have his body back as his own.

"Oh, nothing, try not to worry Mr Potter." However Harry gave her a look that quite clearly said that that was not a good enough answer. She took a deep breath and clarified. "I do mean quite literally nothing, the spells appear to be being blocked, and this is not something that has ever happened before." She looked concerned

"Okay" Harry said slowly, "so what do we do now?"

"Well…honestly we have no idea," at the look of horror on Draco's face she added, "please just give us a few minutes we will figure something out." And both healers promptly left to discuss a plan.

"Harry…?" Dracos voice was cracking and Harry knew instantly without seeing his face that he was terrified and in floods of tears.

He moved from behind him and lay down next to him, wiping away as many tears as he could, kissing his trembling bottom lip.

"Oh no, my dearest, this will be okay, I promise love." And Harry let Draco curl up in his arms, and it broke his heart a little to hear Draco cry till he had no more tears at which point he drifted off into sleep.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered as her head appeared around the door.

"Oh come in" Harry indicated the chair next to the bed for Hermione to sit on and pressed a single finger to his lips and then pointed at Draco, to make sure she knew to not wake him. Harry loved when Draco slept in his arms, he was such a peaceful sleeper, he rarely moved, and his breath would make his top lip tremble a little sometimes. His white blonde locks were always falling in his eyes, but Harry was there to brush it back off his face.

"They told us what happened…" Hermione paused and corrected herself, "or more what didn't".

Hermione was giving Harry one of those looks which he was sure she must have had lessons in from Dumbledore, because it gave him the same feeling of being x-rayed.

"I know you won't' want to hear this Harry," Hermione was being very careful with each word, looking for signs of Harry freaking out, but seemed to think that Harry was unlikely to react too much because he wouldn't want to disturb Draco, "I hope it doesn't come to it, but if they can't do this magically, they might have to cut her out."

Harry almost visibly flinched at the idea of them cutting into his Draco, Harry hated the idea, but knew they had to get the baby out somehow, and soon.

"Harry?" That was a tone of voice he definitely preferred. That was her I-have-had-a-thought voice, "You really believe she was doing magic, don't you?"

Harry nodded; he had a funny feeling he might know where she was going with this, but was not going to interrupt Hermione's thought process.

"I am just thinking that it would explain how the spell was being blocked, I mean I guess she feels comfortable and safe in there, and she doesn't want out." Hermione seemed to be waiting for Harry's thoughts on this, but when he said nothing she continued.

"You said you asked her to take you to The Burrow and she did, do you think…well, I know it sounds crazy, but maybe you could talk her into coming out?"

Harry was grinning at her now, he didn't hesitate, "Draco, wake up m' dear" he gently shook him awake, "Hermione has an idea we should try."

Draco woke up easily and just stared between Harry and Hermione. "Really?" he asked

"Yeah…really, I am going to try talking to her Draco, like the night we came to the Burrow."

Draco looked a bit sceptical, but the flicker of hope in his eyes was agreement enough for Harry.

Harry knelt on the bed next to Draco, who rolled onto his back, and pulled down the covers exposing his now huge belly. Harry spoke to their daughter in the most loving gentle voice he had ever managed.

"Hello Baby, this is Daddy." He glanced up to see both Hermione and Draco smiling at him. "You have done so good in there, but you are making Papa not very well, and you can't stay in there any more, not without hurting Papa and I know you don't want to do that." Harry paused for a moment, and then continued on. "We love you and we really want to see you now, could you help Daddy and Papa, and come out now?"

The healers were gathered in the hallway outside Percy's old room, and the whole Weasley family and Narcissa Malfoy, who Mrs Weasley had personally invited to join them, were in the kitchen.

There was a cry, and all eyes turned in the direction of the sound, it was the unmistakable sound of a newborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, <strong>

**Please do leave me some feedback, I am trying to keep going with this, but feeling a little insecure as i am not sure if my work is being loved or hated.**


	6. Daddy and Papa

**Thank you very much to goyankeesgo, AFLlover, 20eKUraN11, fi lovegood, Lexis-RandomThoughts Mo, ukkepuck and Jamieena who have all either subscribed or marked this story in their favourites (in some cases both), I can only take this as the highest form of flattery and an very grateful to you all. **

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Daddy and Papa<strong>_

Those who had doubted baby Aliza's powers before, now given her birth no longer questioned it at all. Everyone they knew wanted to meet this mysterious little baby. Mrs Weasley would babble at how shocking it was her having Harry's incredibly green eyes, and Mrs Malfoy seemed to be unable to get over how much she apparently looked like Draco when he was born.

Harry and Draco had laughed so hard they cried when Ron turned into a babbling idiot as soon as Hermione placed the baby into his arms; Harry told Hermione he didn't think Ron would want to wait long to have one now he had seen how adorable Aliza was, but at Hermione's glare he fell silent and gave Draco a kiss.

Harry and Draco both loved their daughter completely, but they had almost not had a moment alone with her since her birth, even when she needed changing or feeding or rocking to sleep, there was always someone there, desperate to be part of her life.

They were flattered and pleased that their beautiful little miracle was so loved, but they desperately needed to be allowed to be her fathers, and so it was with this in mind that they told the slightly down hearted Mrs Weasley that they would be returning to their home.

She insisted on at least packing them food to eat that evening, so that they could get settled back in at home, without having to worry about cooking, Harry hugged her as she gave him the basket of food, and as Draco also gave her a hug and thanked her, he disapparated, apparating a few moments later in their flat, he was just turning on the lights when Draco apparated, Aliza in his arms, in the middle of the room.

There was silence around them, and they revelled in it for a few moments, Harry making his way over to Draco, with their daughter between him, he put his hands on either side of Draco's head and kissed him passionately. As if on cue, Aliza shifted and let out a loud cry, the two young fathers couldn't help but smile at each other at that moment, they were really a family now, the three of them.

It was a long night and the following days kind of blurred together, they would get Aliza asleep and one or both of them would fall asleep and within an hour or so she would be crying for them from her cot, they would then spend a few hours entertaining her by Harry doing spells making pretty patterns, or just by talking to her. In the end they gave up and just brought her to bed with them, she seemed happier there, more at ease, and a few times slept for nearly two hours.

They woke up, a few days after moving home, to the tiny little baby lying on her back between them, arms waving all over the place, they watched as she stared straight up, and when they followed her gaze, they realised that she was making the same small spells Harry had been making to entertain her before.

If at 4 days old their daughter was copying their magic it occurred to them they were going to have trouble on their hands. This was going to be an interesting ride.

Harry and Draco quickly got used to the sporadic sleep patterns, and took naps whenever they could, being very glad that neither of them was having to work at the moment, and were able to just rely on the funds they had hidden away in Gringotts.

When Aliza was about a week old they eventually agreed that they could just about cope with other people coming to see her, including the one person Harry, and perhaps even Draco, had been dreading.

Lucius arrived on the doorstep, it was not the first time he had been to the flat, but he still looked at the place as if it was the scene of a terrible crime, Narcissa had come with him, and given that she was on good terms with Harry and Draco, and Aliza was familiar with her already, Harry was glad to see her.

Draco hugged his mother, and automatically handed her Aliza, who immediately starting showing off her pretty pattern making spell. She gasped in shock, looking round for Draco and Harry, who laughing at her expression, told her that it was Aliza doing that.

Lucius finally seemed interested; he had assumed this little brat was no good as a Malfoy heir, but a powerful young Malfoy witch, that was something he could use.

Both Harry and Draco had to stop themselves from reaching out and snatching their daughter from his arms, when Narcissa handed her to Lucius; but she giggled away playfully making more patterns.

Knowing that none of them was going to want to do much talking, Harry and Draco had had the foresight to make sure there was dinner to be had while Draco's parents were there, this provided a good distraction, and made the overwhelming silences, broken only by Aliza's giggles, somewhat less awkward.

Harry took this moment to demand the return of his daughter so that he could feed her.

"Well that could have been worse" Draco told Harry, after his parents had eventually left.

Harry nodded his agreement as he gave Aliza her bottle. "I won't be sorry if he doesn't visit too often, your mother is always welcome, she is great with her, but I am not letting Lucius treat our daughter how he treated you."

Draco smirked, he couldn't have said it better himself.

"Mum was right though Harry," Draco said slightly hesitantly.

Harry knew what he meant, Narcissa had commented that she thought Aliza could do to be out in the fresh air a bit more, and that it was not good to hide her away from the world.

Harry had to concede the point, they had been so busy protecting her from the press, and anyone else who might have some kind of interest in her, that they had forgotten to let her see the world, she had only ever been at The Burrow or at their flat, and while this was not a big deal at only 2 weeks old, it was not a habit they should get into.

"Yeah…" Harry sighed. "The park tomorrow? It is supposed to be a nice day."

"Maybe we should start with a muggle park." Draco added thoughtfully

Harry looked up with a little grin. "A muggle park? Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Ha ha" Draco said forcefully, with a small frown. "I am just thinking that we are less likely to be harassed by press in the muggle world. If someone sees us in Diagon Alley or something then word will spread like wildfire. And yes I know we will have to venture back into the wizarding world at some point, I was just thinking this might be a better way to ease into it."

"Draco…it's okay, I actually think it is a great idea." Harry was grinning from ear to ear. "I was just mocking you; I guess you aren't quite back to being your old self yet, still a bit slow with the humour." And in the most deliberately childish move he could manage Harry stuck out his tongue in Draco's direction.

"Really Harry, careful people will get confused between which of you and Aliza is the baby. HA" now Draco was truly smirking.

"Much better." Harry looked delighted that his boyfriends humour was at least starting to return, he had honestly meant it when he had told Draco he missed the rudeness, and the playful insults and sarcasm.

The next day they did go to a little park a short walk from their home, Ron and Hermione joined them, Ron insisted he just missed hanging around with Harry, but Hermione whispered that he had been missing Draco and Aliza just as much, and that she felt he was getting dangerously broody.

It was as Harry had predicted a beautifully sunny day, though a left over chill from spring still hung in the air. Hermione was holding Aliza while they sat on a bench, while Ron dropped leaves so that she could watch them fall, every time she would wave her arms and giggle a little.

Harry and Draco had their arms around each other next to them, and were leaning their heads together listening to their daughter making distinctly happy sounds.

"Oh…wow, no wow, is she…?" Ron had suddenly exclaimed

"You know I think she might be." Hermione had responded in a well-will-you –look-at-that kind of amazed voice.

Harry and Draco were smiling proudly and watch in complete awe as their daughter was levitating the leaves Ron had been dropping, and then letting them falling again.

"You know you are so screwed Harry." Ron informed him. "If she can do this at just 2 weeks old, you are going to probably be the parents of the most naturally magical witch to have lived in living memory."

"Yeah, she is going to make Dumbledore look comparatively incompetent." Draco said matter-of-factly. "That's our cunning plan."

"Yeah but how are you going to discipline a child who is going to be probably more magically gifted than you both combined before she even goes to Hogwarts." Hermione asked.

At this Harry and Draco exchanged slightly concerned looks.

"I am sure we will figure it out as we go" Harry tried to not let his voice betray that he thought Hermione had a point.

It was a good day, one they would all treasure, they had not been hassled at all by anyone, it was perfect, and Harry agreed to a similar day a few days later with some of Draco's friends.

Draco had found it difficult to keep in touch with his school friends, the ministry had kept such a close eye on the families which were suspected of involvement with the dark arts after the war. The Malfoys had gotten off lightly as Harry testified that they had defected from Voldemort before it was all over, his affection for Draco admittedly might have led him to slightly over state their defection, but he didn't regret it.

Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson however were in regular correspondence with Draco, and had been over to Harry and Draco's house a couple of times, they, like Draco, seemed to actually feel great remorse for even relatively small involvements in the war, and Harry had learnt that they were actually kind of nice to spend time with, and Pansy was partially quick witted.

The day at the park with them both, was just as enjoyable as the one with Ron and Hermione, even when they had to call the day short and return home, after some reports started taking pictures, they just laughed at the whole situation and Harry couldn't help but feel that finally the world was all okay

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Good? Bad? Please leave your thoughts in a review**

**xx**


	7. The Malfoy Charm

**Thank you to NightmareNiva who reviewed this story, the things asked about in the review will be revealed in chapters still to come. Thank you to SophLuLu and atene who signed up for story update notifications, I can only take that as a compliment.**

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – The Malfoy Charm<strong>_

Both Harry and Draco were surprised how easily they settled into raising their daughter, though of course they were rarely left to do this alone, with, what Draco referred to as, a surplus of Weasleys, who visited on a frequent basis and with whom they had starting having Sunday roast at The Burrow more or less every week, the weekly visit from Draco's mother usually mid-week, and every other week they would usually get a visit from at least one of Pansy or Greg.

Others too had visited, while granted their visits were less frequent they too adored the little girl. Neville and Luna spent hours making her giggle, Andromeda had brought two year old Teddy to visit, and he had thought that Aliza was the greatest new toy he had ever seen, and they had had to stop him from trying to pick her up by himself several times, and even some of the other order members came to see her, including Shacklebolt and McGonagall.

Harry loved the times when it was just the three of them best, despite how much he loved watching all these people he cared about being so great with Aliza, Draco seemed to think that the attention their little girl got was unavoidable, and was the greatest compliment he had ever received.

"They just can't resist her Malfoy charms." Draco had informed Harry one day when Aliza was about 6 months old. Harry had been complaining they hadn't had one day to themselves all week.

"Malfoy charms?" Harry tried to look disgusted at the idea, but the combination of frowning, with the smile he was trying to hold in, just left a strange smirk on his face. "Couldn't just be that she is an adorable baby and that our friends and family want to be in her life."

"That's what I said isn't it, Malfoy charms, they just can't get enough."

Harry not wanting to boost the slightly manic ego of his boyfriend tried not to smile at this, but had to put his head in his hands and shake his head, when his mouth betrayed him and grinned.

"Worked on you." Malfoy stated matter a fact.

"On me? Draco dear you practically stalked me until I agreed to go on a date with you."

"Ah but you agreed." Malfoy grinned as if Harry had made his point for him.

At this Harry was unable to hold back a laugh and Draco got up and as slowly as he could manage crossed the short distance between the two sofas they had been sitting on, their daughter sitting on a play mat watching them both.

Draco loved it when Harry laughed, about as much as Harry loved it when Draco made him laugh, he also loved it when he did that; he had climbed onto the sofa as close to Harry as possible and nibbled gentle on Harry's bottom lip, and as if on demand Harry fell back to lie on the Sofa, pulling Draco into a kiss with one hand in that beautiful blonde hair, and the other caressing the exquisite curves of his back.

"See..." Draco pushed himself up enough on Harry's chest to look into his eyes when he said in his most seductive tone, and with a huge grin on his face. "…Malfoy charm."

Their daughter was applauding in the corner somewhat silently as she hadn't quite completely mastered clapping yet, but she definitely approved of her Daddy and Papa playing together.

They heard a small pop in the hall way, which told them that someone had apparated into the hall way, and Harry remembered that Ron and Hermione were coming over today to watch Aliza for a short while so the young fathers could have some alone time.

"Really Malfoy? Harry?… good job we didn't leave this till next week, could you guys not at least wait until we have taken your daughter out of eye shot of your canoodling before you start getting all handy with each other?" Ron was in the doorway, frowning slightly at the sight; Draco had made no effort to get off Harry and Harry was discouraged from trying too hard to get him to move by the glorious feeling of him pressed against him.

Hermione walked into the room straight past Ron and swept Aliza up into her arms, Aliza clearly delighted by this levitated her favourite Panda soft toy up into her hands. By now these small magical achievements were so everyday to them all, not one of them felt the need to comment.

"Oh well I was just demonstrating the Malfoy charm." Draco told Ron.

Ron managed the slightly disgusted look Harry had failed to manage earlier, and Harry snorted a laugh.

"Draco is under the impression that these Malfoy charms are the reason that our daughter is so popular." As he eventually got Malfoy to get off him, and the two of them took up a slightly more respectable position of sitting with Draco's arms affectionately around him, Harry was starting to think maybe he had a point; their daughter definitely seemed to have inherited her Papa's ability to get attention on demand.

As if to prove a point Aliza started bouncing where she had been rested on Hermione's hip, and making adorable baby noises waving her Panda around, and in an instant all attention was on her.

"Okay well we are going to go to the Zoo, you guys have fun." Hermione seemed to think that is was best to get Ron out of there before Harry and Draco were unable to keep off each other anymore.

"Oh she will need…" Draco started getting to his feet to follow Hermione, Ron and Aliza from the room.

"Her coat and scarf, yes I know Draco." Hermione told him affectionately, a little moved by the switch to protective father. "…and they are in the hall cupboard." Hermione added before Draco could start again.

Draco smiled, and leaned against the doorframe, Harry stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, which had now completely returned to its pre-pregnancy shape, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. They both smiled as Hermione and Ron left with their daughter tightly wrapped up against the cold October air.

The click as the latch on the door closed behind them was like a switch and Draco had turned so that his face was all but touching Harry's and after a lingering moment of just looking, with almost teasing eyes, Harry kissed Draco; he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He felt Draco return the pressure on his lips, his tongue playfully teasing as he let his mouth open slightly. Their hands were on each other's backs and the gentle slow pace of it all was like a game, neither of them wanted to be the one to demand more first, enjoying the sensation of teasing and tension that was building between them.

Draco cracked first, one hand flying to Harry's hair pulling him into a hard and passionate kiss, his other hand on Harry back, as low as it could be without being on his arse. He pulled him close, and let their hips brush against each other, and then it was Harry's turn to crack, and he pulled Draco's shirt from his trousers, and then, breaking their kiss for no more than a moment pulled his shirt over his head.

Harry loved that body; he let his hands explore, feeling every muscle as Draco moved against him, he resented his own shirt for getting between him and that chest, and so again breaking the kiss for just a moment, he too removed his top.

The heat between them was electric now, it had been a while, a long while, but a baby did that to a couple, but they had needed this, they needed to get close, to be one again.

They hesitated, their minds both asking the same thing, would they make it as far as the bedroom? It seemed unlikely, and without even thinking they moved to the floor, Harry pulling Draco on top of him, and moaned slightly as Draco pressed his thigh against the fire Harry could feel burning at his groin, still trapped by the trousers they had yet to remove.

It was almost too much for Draco, watching his lover moan as he let his leg slide between his. And felt the pressure as his trousers fought against the hardness his body wanted. He let his hand slip between their bodies and undid both of their trousers, and with a fluid movement, both of them were down to boxers. Seemed that for them, this was like riding a bike, something they would never forget how to do, something that just seemed so natural, they just knew how to move together, like two halves of a whole.

Draco was at Harry's neck, kissing him, biting him gently, their hands still played with each other's hair, encouraging the other gently to where they wanted them to kiss next. Harry's breath was coming in gasps and his fingers were gripping desperately at the rug underneath them; it was all he could do to stop himself from cumming straight away. Draco's kisses moved down his chest, and then both the boys were completely naked, and Draco had a tight grip on Harry, moving rhythmically, using his mouth and tongue on just the tip. Harry looked down his body to where Draco was in control; Draco had his other hand on himself and as their eyes caught against each other Harry came, he couldn't not, and Draco came with him. After a few moments Draco released his grip on them both, before collapsing gasping for breath on top of Harry's chest which was visibly rising and falling.

"Wow" was all Harry could say between deep breaths, his head against the floor staring at the ceiling, his hands gently caressing Draco's back.

"You're welcome." Draco sounded smug, but Harry didn't mind, he was of the opinion right now the smugness was justified.

"Bed?" Harry suggested, there was a glint in his eye, this was just the starter, he had plans for an all you can eat buffet as they had the whole day to themselves.

"I thought you would never ask." Draco got to his feet and took Harry's wrist, pulling him to his feet, not even bothering with the clothes that were scattered everywhere; though upon reaching their room and bed the tiredness overtook them, and before either could have their fill of the other, they had fallen into sweet dreams, safe in each others arms.

That evening when Ron and Hermione returned, they gathered up the clothes that were still spread across the living room, Ron managed to resist commenting and settled for a slightly sickened look at what must have gone on. Hermione left the clothes just inside the door to Harry and Draco's room, noticing they were both fast sleep.

Deciding the sleep would do them good, and there would be no point in waking them she went back downstairs, where after a long day at the zoo, Ron had already fallen asleep on the sofa, with Aliza curled up against him, she smiled, such a peaceful sleeping house, and she curled herself up next to Ron whose arm automatically wrapped around her, and soon she joined them in peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	8. Breakfast Post

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 – Breakfast post<strong>_

Harry awoke feeling surprisingly well rested, and realised this was the first time since his daughter's birth he had awoken of his own accord rather than to Aliza's beckoning call. He let memories of the evening before come back to him, and felt slightly deflated that he had fallen asleep so quickly, and had not had his fill at the Draco-all-you-can-eat buffet.

Draco was still asleep next to him, even flat on his front, dribbling onto his pillow Harry thought he looked incredibly cute and Harry momentarily considered waking him, but thought of the Hogwarts motto 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus', which was something to do with not tickling sleeping dragons, or letting them lie, either way he decided that for once that might be good advice to follow.

Harry noticed, with a hot flush rising to his face, as he got out of bed to go check on Aliza, that his and Draco's clothes, which he remembered they had hastily removed in the living room the night before, were now stacked neatly in a small pile just inside the door. A smile crept onto his face when he was pretty sure he would find his two best friends downstairs, probably entertaining Aliza.

He was not disappointed, as he entered the kitchen Ron was making pancakes and Hermione was bouncing his extremely smiling and giggly little girl on her knees.

"Morning" Ron greeted him with a knowing smirk that even Malfoy would have been proud of.

"Thanks for your…erm…discretion Hermione." Harry said in a voice he hoped was quiet enough for Ron to not hear, as she got up and hand Aliza back to her Daddy.

"So yeah… erm… how was the Zoo? What time did you guys get back? Where did you sleep?" Harry asked in between making his little girl roar with laughter by blowing raspberries on her tummy.

"It was good, Kind of quiet, but that was nice." Ron answered, "got back around seven I guess, we went for a walk around the park too, figured you guys might still be…err… busy."

"Then you were already asleep, and we were kind of tired, so we just fell asleep on the sofa." Hermione chipped in. "And before you say anything we slept just fine, how about you guys?"

Harry thought about just how honest he should be here, and at what level of information Ron might just pass out, Harry felt he wanted to avoid that, not least because it looked like Ron was doing a really good job on those Pancakes, and he was hungry.

"Well, we had fun, but even better was the blissful sleep, I had no idea how much I had missed getting a full night's sleep." Harry said the last three words, as if he was describing the greatest thing life had to offer.

"Well now I know that's not quite true." Draco's morning smirk appeared at the kitchen door, where he leaned on the door frame running his fingers through his hair. "I think that we had so much fun last night the only word you managed was wow." He winked at Ron, who was looking slightly queasy but to Harry's great relief he managed to stay standing and even more importantly cooking.

"Did you wake up from sleep only able to say wow?" Draco's silvery eyes twinkled in Harry's direction.

Without discussion and deliberately not answering Draco's question Harry handed Aliza over to her Papa and started making up her milk.

The five of them had a really lovely breakfast, chatting quite happily with each other, though Ron did nearly choke when Draco suggested they did this again soon, so that Harry and him could test out other places than the sitting room rug, and the kitchen table.

Once Harry had stopped laughing he reassured Ron that they did not have sex on the kitchen table, and Harry was glad that Draco had the sense to add 'not last night anyways' quietly enough that Ron didn't hear. Hermione however, who was sitting the other side of Draco blanched, and Ron spent the next couple of minutes berating Hermione to repeat what Draco had said, before she finally convinced him he really didn't want to know.

It was then that an Owl started pecking gently against the kitchen window, and Harry, whose arms were not currently, burdened with a feeding 6 month old, got up to collect the letter.

The handwriting was familiar to him and the letter was addressed to Draco., and when he turned it over, there was the Hogwarts crest.

"It's from Hogwarts for you?" Harry said sounding baffled, and throwing Draco a slightly suspicious look.

"Really?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Oh good." Draco had obviously been expecting the letter, and Harry raised his eyebrows in a clear request for an explanation.

"Oh you can go ahead and open it Harry, it is from McGonagall." Harry's expression seemed to be become more frown like the more Draco spoke. "It's about Aliza, I sent a letter asking if Professor McGonagall would be prepared to see her and test her abilities, see what she is really capable of."

Apparently this was news to Harry and not the kind he was hoping for. "Are you seriously telling me that you requested for OUR daughter to be experimented on, when she is only six months old, and without even talking to me about it first?" Harry's voice had taken on the edge it only rarely got when he was feeling the need to be incredibly protective over someone.

Both Ron and Hermione had the good sense to stay perfectly still, and not make a sound or eye contact less they be dragged into what was about to become a quite large disagreement.

While Ron and Hermione cowered at Harry's words, Draco seemed to bask in them as if they were rays of sunshine giving him a gentle tan. Harry had marched over to where Draco was sitting; the letter still unopened, and now slightly scrunched up, in his hand.

"Okay well yes you are probably right dear," Draco conceded, "I just thought I would find out if she would be willing before we had this fight." He was calm and rational, and Hermione felt this was an interesting insight into why Harry and Draco worked together, so often polar opposites, right now Draco's calm rationales were draining Harry of all rage, like nothing Hermione had ever seen before.

"Shall we wait till our guests leave, then we can look at the letter and make a decision about what is going to be best for Aliza." Draco's smile was gentle, this was a look he kept for Harry alone, and he had not faltered once.

Harry was still frowning, but he didn't yell again, and even Ron who had always cowered from his best friend when these moods took him, seemed impressed by Draco. He had more or less, in Ron's eyes, just taken suicidal action comparable to standing in front of the Knight bus with your arms out, and politely requesting it not to run you down.

"Hmm…" was all Harry managed, but this seemed to be enough for Draco, who now got to his feet, kissed Harry gently on his lips, before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, as always it has been a pleasure, Granger, for some reason both my boyfriend and daughter seem somewhat fond of you so I suppose I will permit you to return at some point, and Weasel…" Draco noticed Harry's re-intensifying glare and corrected himself, "Weasley, apparently you can actually cook an okay breakfast, and you and your girlfriends ability to entertain my daughter let me ravish Harry, so you may also return, but for now, we must part ways and I shall deny it completely should you tell anyone that I was either nice to you, or that I agreed to ever see you again.

Draco often took to these long monologues when people were leaving, Harry suspected it didn't allow them time to get soppy, or offer around hugs, and these were the kind of things Malfoy would have been completely unable to be part of.

"Bye Harry." Ron and Hermione chimed together.

"Bye Draco." Hermione added. "Don't you worry we shall protect your secret that you are actually a really lovely person.

With those words they apparated, leaving Harry grinning from ear to ear again, and Draco looking slightly affronted.

"Really lovely person?" I have never been so insulted in all my life. Draco looked like someone had just spat on him.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, me and Aliza still know you are a spoil little git." Harry kissed him playfully on the nose, and Draco returned a smile, and grinned down and the little bundle in his arms.

"Now…" Harry suddenly looked quite serious, "shall we see what the professor has to say?"

Draco nodded and Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I was most curious to receive your letter detailing the strange magical events which you believe your daughter is responsible for. While I am sure you are aware, that it is not uncommon for small children to demonstrate magical abilities, for them to be showing before birth, and with quite such precision is as far as I know unheard of. _

_Given the consent of BOTH parents I would be quite happy to spend some time with young Miss Aliza and see if I can see any of the abilities you speak of, and perhaps offer some insight into how in future you might help her to maintain full control._

_I am reluctant to go solely on the word of journalists, but I am currently under the impression that your daughter's other parent is Mr Potter, given that he was in my house at school, I must confess I find it curious that it would be you, not him, who would contact me with this request. However if I am mistaken, and the rumours the papers have been spreading are not accurate please do accept my apologies._

_I am however incredibly busy as of late, and cannot spare a day to visit London, despite my curiosity, and would ask that if you wish to go ahead, that you arrange to come and stay at Hogwarts over a weekend, of course full accommodation would be arranged for you and your family, and your visit would remain of the utmost secrecy._

_Yours sincerely _

_Professor M McGonagall_

"Well I guess that good" Draco pronounced.

"Hmm… well I am still not happy about our daughter being some experiment." A small frown line was appearing on Harry's face.

"This is Professor McGonagall, I know you trust her Harry. And it isn't like we are sending her away to Hogwarts all on her own, we are going with her, and I promise you that I will not be letting her out of our sight for even a moment." Draco had his serious face on, and Harry knew he meant what he said.

Draco had many faults, and while some people might consider his overwhelming need to protect his family one of them, it was something that Harry loved about him very much.

Harry's only hope now was to bargain a deal, because it was clear that Draco felt this was important. It wasn't like he didn't understand, he was curious too, but he knew that Draco hated the not understanding, the lack of control.

"Okay." At this simple word from Harry's mouth, Draco's whole face lit up. "But I have conditions…" Harry continued, making Draco pulled the most exaggerated frown possible at Aliza, who cooed at her Papa, and reached up and grabbed his nose, making him yelp and Harry laugh.

"Yeah, okay, what are your terms?" Draco asked as if negotiating some complicated peace treaty.

"Well we wait till after Christmas… And," he ploughed on before Draco could interrupt. "We spend Christmas with the Weasley's at The Burrow." It was Aliza's first Christmas, and Harry was desperate for her to have a big family Christmas, but Draco had been dragging his heels on that for months.

Draco looked affronted, "Your Daddy is one evil man you know young lady" he told Aliza, "but I suppose we shall agree to his evil scheme, it probably means more presents anyway, and Papa and Aliza love presents, don't we."

And with that it was settled, in the New Year the young Potter-Malfoy family would go to Hogwarts, which Harry secretly was a bit excited about, he had missed the place. He let Draco write a short response to the Professor, letting them know that they would visit the second weekend of January. They did not clarify on Aliza's other parent, as McGonagall had put it, as Draco had decided it would be much more amusing for Draco to just turn up with Harry in tow with no warning.

Harry agreed mainly because putting it on paper made it possible for the press to get hold of it, and until now they had no proof that there was anything more than friendship between them, and that helped them to keep Aliza safe, which was of course priority number one.

Thoughts of Hogwarts filled Harry's mind as he watched the owl fly out of sight from the kitchen window, as he turned his attention to the very important job of washing dishes whilst he mentally walked the school and grounds in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Reading, hope you enjoyed it<strong>


	9. A Violent Beginning

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 - A violent beginning<strong>_

They rarely argued; sure they raised their voices and neither had ever got out of the habit of throwing casual insults, though these tended to now be accompanied by a smirk or grin as a sign of affection, but the lives they built revolved around each other and the daughter they shared, and they knew each other well enough that disagreements rarely got out of hand. As with deciding to take Aliza to Hogwarts, they tended to find that they were surprisingly good at compromising, Harry said this was because they were a perfect couple, Draco said this was because Harry was every bit as devious as he was.

This was all the more surprising given their long history of rage towards each other and that their relationship had been more or less started with violent physical confrontations. They had both needed it back then; in Harry's case it has allowed him to connect with someone else, free from pity or adoration, in Draco's case it simply allowed him to connect with someone at all.

It was less than a year since the battle at Hogwarts, for many emotions still ran high, particularly for Harry and Draco, whose lives were so effected by that day, and now the two of them found they had little to say to each other. They had already thrown punches three times in a week and it had finally got to Friday, Harry had seen Draco watching him again, something he had taken to doing since Harry's forgiving testimony to the Wizengamot.

Harry had simply walked up to Draco, and dragged him into an alley by the scruff of his neck, where he had swung a clenched fist with all his might at Draco's jaw.

Draco was grinning however even when the swing knocked him back, making him fall to the ground, and today he didn't return the beating Harry was so desperate for, but asked him if he fancied going out for dinner sometime. Seeming somewhat less than impressed by this response to a fist to the face, Harry tried again, dragging Draco to his feet and trying a fist to the stomach instead.

Draco was still grinning, but this time fought back, and after a few more punches and some determined struggling Harry was pinned to the floor, his hands held above his head, Draco sitting, apparently quite comfortably, on Harry's chest. Draco somehow was still maintaining his devilish grin that Harry found both incredibly infuriating and shockingly adorable all at once.

"Get the Hell off me Malfoy." Harry practically spat at him

"Are you really sure that is what you want me to do Harry? I mean to be honest that didn't feel like you put up too much of a fight." The use of his first name a deliberate attempt at closeness and there was something about the stare Harry was giving him, that gave Draco funny butterflies in his stomach. "Maybe you should give into my Malfoy charms." Draco was not even sure himself quite how much he had meant that to be a joke.

"Seriously? Will you…" Harry's protest was cut short when Draco leaned down suddenly and with incredible grace placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

This simple action, while lasting no more than a second seemed to have robbed Harry of his ability to speak, his breath catching in his throat. Was that what a kiss was supposed to feel like? He didn't remember ever getting that blood-and-mind-on-fire sensation when kissing Cho, or even Ginny. Granted he had long gotten over all feelings he had had for Cho, and as for Ginny, well he had just needed some time, or at least that was what he had always told everyone, but if kisses could make you feel like that, then there might have been more to his avoidance of re-establishing his relationship with Ron's sister than he had previously believed.

Draco was wearing an expression that seemed to be somewhere stuck between delight and confusion; this was so not where he thought the day had been going. He needed time to think, and the incredibly mesmerising green eyes staring at him right now were not congruent to constructive thought processes.

"Well, you should really think about that offer of Dinner Harry, this was fun." Draco was trying to act as though this had all be a completely normal sequence of events, getting up off Harry, but noticing even as Draco released his wrists he didn't move, and momentarily was concerned that Harry had actually gone into shock, but after a few moments, Harry pushed himself so he was at least sitting up, but made no attempt to get up any further.

"I suggest you leave now Draco, before I come completely to my senses again, and can give you a proper response." Harry's words, whilst carrying a tone of mild annoyance, were not harsh or angry as such and made those butterflies start having a whole new party in Draco's stomach, making him wonder if Harry's use of his first name had been just as deliberate as his own use earlier.

Draco still seemed to think it was wise to not give Harry any more time to decide that he was actually quite angry about this after all, but as he left the alley he dared a quick smirk over his shoulder; this went completely unnoticed by Harry, who was now lost in his own thoughts, fingers gently touching his own lips curiously where Draco had kissed him, and those butterflies somehow seemed to let out a low rumbling growl at the sight.

There were no more fights, but Draco always seemed to manage to time his day perfectly such that he would bump into Harry just as Harry was arriving at the ministry for his Auror training, and each day Draco would ask Harry to dinner, or to go dancing, or to at least join him for Coffee, speaking for only a few minutes before Harry disappeared into the Auror training centre. Each day Harry would try his upmost to look annoyed, and dismiss Draco's advances, and each day Harry felt that he was doing a progressively worse job of hiding the smile that wanted to slide onto his face as Draco spoke.

"Goooood morning Harry." Draco greeted him on a Monday a few weeks later.

"Morning Draco." Harry really did want to sound annoyed, but he was painfully aware of the amusement that rang in his voice.

"Good weekend I trust?" Draco asked formally, keeping in step with Harry, they never stopped to talk.

"Hmm…" Harry sounded thoughtful and really did frown at this.

It was not what Harry would have referred to as a good weekend, but still not something he, in all honesty, wanted to discuss with Draco Malfoy.

"I have had worse." He thought this was enough of an explanation, without being dishonest, though why exactly he felt the need for honesty with Draco he was not completely sure, and felt a little unsettled by having told him even that much.

"Oh? Would you care to elaborate?" Draco asked nosily, sounding almost genuinely interested. "Perhaps you would like to discuss it over Dinner this evening."

Even Harry had to admit that that was pretty smooth. They walked in silence for a few moments, and then Harry stopped. It was a few moments before Draco realised Harry was no longer with him, and turned around to see what had happened.

"You know what, that would be great." Harry was the one smirking now.

"Err…" Draco managed, and recovering a few seconds later as he walked back to stand face to face with Harry. "Excellent, I will meet you here after you are done with training for the day. This will be the best date you have ever had." Draco grinned and then as he walked past Harry to leave he placed the slightest of kisses on his cheek, leaving Harry slightly stunned and grinning from ear to ear.

Date? Had Draco said date, Harry was not sure that was exactly what he had agreed to, but if the anxious excited feeling was anything to go by he was fairly sure he had just got what he wanted, and he couldn't help but feel this was a nice change, though explaining it to Ron was more than going to make up for any positive karma the universe had decided to throw Harry's way.

Draco was true to his word, and was waiting for Harry at just gone 6pm in the entrance hall at the ministry of magic; Harry had to admit he half expected him not to show. He looked quite handsome, and had clearly gone to quite some effort, Harry felt dirty and scruffy by comparison given he was still in his Auror robes, which he had been practicing duels in all day.

Draco seemed hardly able to stand still, and was clearly getting impatient; Harry suspected he was not used to having to wait for anyone.

"Well good job I know you well enough to know you would need these." He stated handing Harry a bag, as he scanned Harry's appearance.

Harry, feeling some anxiety examined the bag and discovered, with some relief that it was a change of clothes, "Thanks" he muttered.

"Well chop chop, we have a table in 30 minutes, and you will definitely have to shower before you will be fit to wear those." Draco started actively pushing Harry towards the staff facilities, but feeling quite persuaded enough and slightly anxious that Draco might follow him, and want to assist with the showering process to ensure it was up to standard, Harry picked up the pace leaving Draco standing, once again waiting in the entrance hall.

10 minutes later Harry returned now wearing what appeared to be a quite expensive black suit, and given how well tailored to him it felt, he wondered quite how much Draco had been watching him lately; However upon seeing the pure delight on Draco's face, at this new smart looking Harry, he became far too caught up in thoughts of possible assistance in removing the suit later to care.

To Harry's great surprise and delight, it was definitely the best date he had ever had, though in truth that was no great boast, as his track record was about as bad as it could get. The two young men talked, what felt like endlessly, not managing to eat their food before it got cold and having to be asked to leave the restaurant as they were closing at the end of the evening.

Harry had explained that the bad weekend had been largely down to Ginny's renewed attempts to rekindle their relationship to which Harry had told her to move on; and then endless conversations with the completely clueless Ron, who told Harry not to worry, and that Ginny would wait as long as Harry needed. To be fair Hermione had tried to come to his assistance telling Ron that maybe it would be best if Ginny started dating other people, but all in all Harry had spent most of the weekend frustrated at his best friend, avoiding his ex-girlfriend and trying to not think too much about Draco.

This last part had made Harry blush and Draco grin like a maniac. He had said it without much thought, and hadn't really acknowledged it till he had said it out loud. At this point it was too late for them both, they wanted each other now, and they maybe even needed it. They had always needed each other for many years at school, that reliable rival that would always be there to fight against, but now they found themselves together, slightly separate from the world, and not sorry for each other's company.

They went out again the next night, and again Harry smiled, and laughed more than he had in years, it was easy. The third night they went to Harry's flat, they cooked together, they talked together, they ate together, and then they made love together. They were passionate, but it wasn't aggressive, and they agreed they didn't just fuck, they made love to each other, and both knew then that they were completely screwed, literally and metaphorically. This was not going to be easy to explain to anyone.

Initially very few people had been understanding, and seemed genuinely confused about how the two of them could ever possibly ended up together, but over the next year and a bit, with the unexpected pregnancy, and their complete reliance upon each other, it became clear to everyone that this was always the way it was meant to be, and now as parents of a little girl they adored more than anything, Harry and Draco felt as though it had all been worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Reading, hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**please please review, I could really do with some guidance as to if you are liking what I am writing. If you are a fellow writer, you know how much a review can mean, and if not, trust me when I say a review can make your day.**


	10. Shopping and Shocks

**Thank you to LadyAriaStone and LIGHTNSHADOWS for signing up for alerts for my story, to Thorn Malfoy and snowflake-eyes3216 for adding my story to their favourites list and to Bindie, LIGHTNSHADOWS and snowflake-eyes3216 for their reviews.**

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 – Shopping and Shocks<strong>_

As November turned into December and preparations began in earnest for Christmas, Draco seemed almost excited by the prospect of the large family event, and Harry began to wonder if Draco had always intended to agree to the Weasley Christmas, and had just been holding out, waiting to see what he could get in exchange.

Even these thoughts weren't able to dampen Harry's mood, for he was too excited; though it was the company of Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys, rather than the food, drink and presents which Draco talked about incessantly, which he was most looking forward to.

Hermione and Ron were both busy throughout December and neither Harry or Draco had had time to shop for any Christmas presents, so eventually they agreed to let Narcissa look after Aliza for the day; this was something they had been avoiding previously, but felt that as she was Aliza's grandmother they were all out of excuses, it was however on the condition that Lucius was not around, as neither Harry nor Draco would ever let their daughter near him without their supervision.

They used the floo network and as they stepped out of the fireplace, with as much grace as travelling by floo powder ever allowed, found themselves under the intense stares of the many patrons of the leaky cauldron.

Harry could only remember one other time the place had been as quiet as it was now, and that was the first time he had ever seen the place, and that was when he had walked through the front door with Rubeus Hagrid, who did also tend to garner a little bit of attention when entering a room, simply due to people always being wary not to get caught under foot.

This did not come as a complete shock to them, given their presence in the papers and general gossip over the last year or so, and that all on top being two very well know individuals given their various roles in the War, which had only been just over two year previous, it seemed unlikely that there would ever come a time in either of their lives when they could walk around without a few stares.

This was the first time they had made an appearance together in the Magical world in over a year, and any times either of them had visited, it was alone, during quiet hours, with a specific purpose, and avoiding everyone they could, they didn't want the questions.

They had talked long and hard about where and how they would shop, until Harry announced, much to Draco's amusement given how worried Harry had been about the stories going around, and how they would affect them and Aliza, that this whole thing was daft and that he saw no reason why they should hide.

They decided to compromise, they would very openly do their Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley, but would avoid any public displays of affection and of course not take Aliza with them, so as to not provide the papers with pictures and stories to throw at them, they could cope with what was already out there, but it would seem silly to throw fuel on the fire, or to fan the flames.

Draco of course had joked that he thought it was unlikely that Harry would be able to resist him for the whole a shopping trip, and Harry had muttered, with a sly grin, something about how me might just about be able to survive.

It was still somewhat of a shock to be faced with a whole pub full of people watching them, and so Harry, trying to act as if they hadn't been 'hiding' away for a year, smiled perhaps a little too enthusiastically, and Draco pulled a slight sneer that quite clearly said, 'go on I dare you to ask me anything.'

The pair then made their way out the back into the alley, tapping the required bricks and wearing matching smiles at the sights of Diagon Alley busy with Christmas shoppers. They had missed this and couldn't resist an affectionate look at each other, before they both headed directly for Quality Quidditch Supplies, feeling almost like small children let loose in a sweet shop.

They made fairly short work of their long list of presents, managing to get everything they had already planned within a couple of hours. The only few that gave them any trouble, were Mr and Mrs Granger, who Mrs Weasley had decided to invite along mostly to stop Hermione and Ron fighting over where they would be spending Christmas, Percy, who Harry never felt he had got to know very well, and of course Ginny, who still had not really spoken more than a couple of words to Harry, since he had announced that he was in love with Draco.

Draco of course had a few suggestions for what to get Ginny, though Harry noticed they all involved trips into Knockturn Alley, and he suspected that many of them would have left her slightly worse for wear.

They laughed as they shopped; even the whispers and inquisitive looks which followed them around weren't able to prevent their enjoyment of this day. Those who served them in the shops were overly polite and formal, and seemed to be being careful not to ask any probing questions. It got somewhat tiring, but also quickly became an in joke between them, and they found they were unable to resist acting as deliberately camp as they could.

"Oh well that is really quite fabulous" Draco had told Harry when they were in an antique store looking for gifts for Bill and Fleur. Harry had had to literally bite his lip, to stop himself from laughing, when Draco did a little wrist flip thing which he would never be able to replicate.

A few hours after they had arrived, they were both content that they had finished, and agreed they would stop in the Leaky Cauldron to eat and have a drink, but they had barely made it out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, which they had just had to have one final look around, when Draco vanished with a small familiar cracking sound.

Harry's heart and breath were almost instantly faster, looking around him even though he knew Draco was somewhere else now, and it was taking all his strength not to panic when he felt the horrible sensation that made it very clear he was apparating. It took him completely by surprise as he had not done the spell himself, and a few seconds later when his body was released from the compression the spell put on his body, he collapsed to his knees, the shopping he had been carrying scattered around him, his head spinning, and he was unable to stop his body from expelling his breakfast onto the floor in front of him.

After a few seconds the ringing in his ears faded and a few sounds started to register, there was crying, that was Aliza crying and he automatically tried to get to his feet to get to her, but failed to even move. Draco was nearby, he could hear him taking deep breaths.

Harry pushed himself back so that he was sitting up, and found with relief there was a wall behind him he could lean against. He removed his glasses and held his head in his other hand, and blinked slowly and deliberately, before replacing his glasses and seeing everything swim back into focus, though his head was still pulsing slightly.

Draco looked to be in a similar state and was sitting with his back against one of the sofas, apparently he had been sick too, but he was reaching out and taking Aliza from a very worried looking Narcissa.

"Are you sure your okay Draco?" She was asking as she brushed his hair from in front of his eyes, as he held a now quietly sobbing Aliza against his shoulder, her little arms clinging to his neck.

Draco managed to nod enough to indicate he was, and gently stroked Aliza's tiny blonde locks, which had tiny curls developing at the nape of her neck which Harry loved.

"Shh, it's okay baby" Draco was whispering in her ear, as he gave Harry a look to make sure he was okay too.

"Yeah I am okay," Harry told Draco as he finally stopped rubbing his forehead, his headache now having passed.

Narcissa audible sighed with relief, she gathered up the shopping, stacking it near the fireplace and sat down on the floor next to Harry, did two quick _scourgify _spells, leaving the rug as clean as it had been previously, and checked Harry's forehead with her hand.

After they all sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, Harry asked "So, what was that?" His eyes flicking between Narcissa and Draco.

"I have no idea," Narcissa still looked very concerned, "she was just crying, think she might be getting a bit of a fever, and she wouldn't stop, I tried feeding her, rocking her, and I told her not to worry Daddy and Papa would be home soon…" She looked almost nervous, "and then Draco appeared, and a few seconds later you did Harry."

"Well that felt like apparition, but way worse, and I don't know about you…" Harry threw Draco an inquisitive look, "but that wasn't me."

"Wasn't me either." Draco confirmed, "Leaves me thinking that I might be holding the culprit at the moment." His slight movements indicated he meant Aliza, who was now just sighing very softly into his neck, and despite his use of the word culprit he didn't sound annoyed, more just concerned.

Harry let out a thoughtful sigh, "well she hasn't apparated anyone since she was born, but I guess she hasn't been that upset either. It isn't exactly a secret that emotions can trigger magic, particularly in small children." He got up and moved to sit next to Draco, and smiled as his now sleeping little girl was lowered into his arms.

Draco brushed her hair from her forehead, just as he always did with Harry's and rested his hand there, checking for fever, and with a frown confirmed she was warmer than he would have liked.

"It's a good job we are taking her to McGonagall in a few weeks, if she is going to start apparating us around again, that could get complicated fast, not to mention it didn't feel like she was being very careful, it felt as if it was panicked, and she just doesn't have the control over her magic that she needs to be doing that kind of thing yet." Draco lent his head onto Harry's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his legs and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah," Harry agreed quietly, planting a small kiss on the top of Draco's head "let's just focus on getting her well for now, and no more leaving her with anyone until we have figured this out, because I really do not need to go through that again."

Narcissa looked guilty, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be a real grandmother to her."

Both Harry and Draco looked equally shocked at these words, but it was Draco who offered words of comfort.

"You don't need to apologise Mother, this is just because she is unwell; we know she loves you and that she is completely safe in your care, we would never have left her with you if we weren't already absolutely sure of that."

These words seemed to bring comfort to both Draco and Narcissa, who finally both started breathing easily again, and Harry was visibly able to see the tension release from their shoulders in an almost identical manner.

With everything calm and at ease again Narcissa got up and went to get a drink.

"Would you like some water boys?" She turned and asked as she reached the door.

"Erm, yeah that would be great, thank you" Draco answered quickly, looking up at her, and then he thought for a moment; "you could bring the fire-whiskey too, now that I think about it."

He nudged Harry with his shoulder to get him to look at him, and when he did, the trademark Malfoy smirk was firmly in place and Harry was unable to stop himself from responding with his own trademark Potter grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**please please review, I could really do with some guidance as to if you are liking what I am writing. If you are a fellow writer, you know how much a review can mean, and if not, trust me when I say a review can make your day.**


	11. A Weasley Christmas

**Thank you to potter-granger-mad, Bindie and kginn21 for all adding my story to their favourites list, one of the greatest compliments i can be given. And again for Bindie's review/questions.**

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 – A Weasley Christmas<strong>_

As they appeared in the fireplace of The Burrow's kitchen on Christmas morning, Draco was unable to hide the fear that was written all over his face at the sight of the room; even though Mr Weasley had magically added a temporary extension to the kitchen and its table, so that everyone would be able to take a seat come dinner, the place still felt busy and crowded, though Harry privately thought this was how The Burrow was supposed to be.

Harry couldn't help but lean over and whisper in his ear. "And this is with only one of the current generation of Weasley's having had a child and only one child at that." Harry's grin turned into a belly laugh at the look of pure horror on Draco's face at the idea of so many Weasley's.

"...not to mention dear, they aren't even all here, Charlie is away and Percy's girlfriend isn't here" Harry added still grinning and placing kisses on Draco and Aliza's cheeks before heading off to greet the various people in the room.

Draco was used to the Weasleys a few at a time at this point, but it seemed to be a bit of a shock to see them all at once, and even Harry would have to concede that with the addition of Hermione and her parents, George's fiancé Angelina and due to a special request by Harry, Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, the Burrow was now quite crowded, and he understood how Draco would be intimidated.

He assumed it would be best to give Draco a few minutes to get used to it all, but had completely forgotten to take into account that he was holding the irresistibly adorable Aliza, who absolutely wanted everyone to look at her right now, and had started making all sorts of giggling noises that, within a minute, had Angelina, Fleur, Percy, Andromeda and Teddy all swamping Draco.

Harry had just started introducing himself to Mr and Mrs Weasley when he realised what was happening, and rushed to his aid.

"Hey hey hey, come on guys, we just got here, we will be here all day." Harry said from behind the little gathering which Draco was in the middle of.

This seemed to catch their attention enough that he was able to get to Draco, who seemed to be frozen in place. Taking Aliza from his arms, kissing him gently on the side of the mouth, and taking his hand; he led him into the living room where there was a bit more space.

"Harry mate, there you are." Ron spotted him, and got up from his seat to give him a hug. Hermione sitting next to him was deep in conversation with Bill; Harry heard a few bits of legal jargon and made a mental note to avoid the pair of them for a short while.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you give Daddy and Papa a break and we will go meet the family." Ron said to Aliza, as he took her from Harry's arms

"Thanks." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder, as he watched Ron start to introduce her to those who had not met her before.

"Are you okay?" Harry turned to Draco, this time concern had replaced the previous mocking as Draco still had not said a word since they had arrived.

"Yeah," realising he had been acting not at all how a Malfoy should, Draco automatically took a full return to form, moving the hand entwined with Harry's up to his own heart and putting on the pretence of being terrified. "Of course, I was trying to come to terms with this terrible spreading of the Weasley genes; someone should really do something about it, as it seems to be getting out of hand." And with that a smirk appeared, which let Harry know that despite his words he was glad to be here.

"Hi Harry…" Angelina greeted with a grin. "Draco." Her voice had a slight harshness, unlike most of the others in the room, she was not used to Draco being part of the family, but understood and respected Harry enough to use Draco's first name, or maybe she just didn't want to think about him being a Malfoy.

"Angelina. Hi." Harry gave her a hug. "I hear congratulations are in order. Are you really sure you can deal with George for a lifetime?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Well I tell you what Harry, things are never boring." With this she laughed, and smiled a smile, which showed that she was in truth very happy.

"Does this mean you are going to add to this Weasley horde?" Draco asked, his words sounded disapproving, but the smile and wink at Harry said otherwise.

"Err…" Angelina seemed momentarily stunned by Draco actually showing an interest in her life, and this clearly affectionate gesture he had made at Harry. She was saved slightly as George had overheard and came to join them, putting an arm around his new fiancé's back, pulling her close.

"Yeah, once we are married, we can't all go around knocking up who ever we like Harry." George had his usual grin firmly in place, and was loving seeing everyone together, but seeing that grin without its matching partner still broke Harry's heart every time.

"Dinner is ready everyone, so if everyone wants to come find a seat." Mrs Weasley called into the room.

This they did, and Harry thought quietly that Mrs Weasleys use of the word 'find' was apt for the situation, and it did take nearly 5 whole minutes for everyone to be seated, and Harry took a moment to look around at them all.

Harry and Draco were seated at the end of one side of the now enormous table; Aliza was back in her Papa's arms, and he was trying to convince her that she wanted to stay on his lap rather than crawl across the table. To Draco's right at the end of the table, sat George and Angelina, the table wide enough to sit two people at each end. Percy was next to them, opposite Draco, deep in conversation about parental guardianship regulations with Andromeda who was next to him.

Teddy, who was two years old now, was making a point of staying close to his Grandmother, but Harry supposed he was not used to be around this many people; he seemed to be really enjoying talking to baby Victoire, who Fleur, who was sitting the other side of Teddy, was holding. Bill of course was next to his wife and baby daughter, and then Ginny, who seemed to have made a point of sitting as far away from Harry and Draco as she could manage, was on the end of the opposite side.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the other end pair of seats, or would do once they finished spelling all sorts of amazing foods onto the table; a couple of times Aliza took an interest in one of the dishes of food, and Harry would have to catch it as it would start to move in his daughters direction. Mr Weasley had of course insisted he sat next to Mr and Mrs Granger, as he wanted to her every detail of how muggle Christmas' were different. As protection Hermione had decided that she would sit next to her parents as she was all too aware how enthusiastic Mr Weasley could get about muggles.

Ron took the seat between Hermione and Harry, and as the three of them smiled at each other, there was a moment when it felt like sitting around the house tables at Hogwarts, a moment which was broken by Aliza grabbing Harry's sleeve to get his attention, not that he would ever be caught complaining about attention from his little girl.

The centre of the table had be covered in dishes in the time it had taken Harry to look around at those he loved, and Mr and Mrs Weasley had finally taken their seats. There were so many of them there, eighteen of them including the children, assuming Harry hadn't miss counted, that they had not one but two large turkeys forming impressive centre pieces.

Dishes were over flowing with all kind of colourful vegetables, many of which he was sure he wouldn't be able to name. Steam was still rising off the mountains of roast potatoes and parsnips, and there were at least three different kinds of stuffing that were visible from where he was sitting. There was cranberry sauce, and bread sauce, both meat and onion gravy and in the middle of the table a huge pile of crackers that Harry was sure were going to be not the sort Mr and Mrs Granger would have had at their house.

Everyone was wowing and exclaiming how impressive it all looked, and the crackers were handed out, one to each person. Teddy was allowed one, but, despite protests from Aliza and Victoire, both Draco and Fleur refused let the babies join in this particular tradition, given its explosive nature.

Harry was not surprised however when Angelina's, momentarily unwatched, cracker seemed to be making its way across the table, watched intensely by Aliza.

"Excuse me young lady, Papa said no." Harry took her hands in his to make sure he had her attention, he was trying to look stern and serious but everyone else was so amused by the scene that they were dissolving into giggles around them.

Angelina retrieved her cracker and everyone crossed their arms. Together they all pulled the crackers and Harry suddenly felt as though he was momentarily inside and exploding Christmas tree; the bang sound was incredibly loud, but almost instantly turned into Christmas music, there was light everywhere as each of the crackers went bang, they apparently let off fireworks, and small novelty toys seems to scatter all over the place. Harry couldn't see much, but he could hear Aliza's squeals of delight and Draco laughing merrily.

As the smoke cleared, Harry could see across the table that Teddy had already managed to find several of the toys, and that he was wearing a purple bowler hat and Andromeda next to him had a sparkly gold one. Looking around it became clear that everyone was wearing a brightly coloured hat of some kind. His hand flying to his own head and pulling off his own hat he realised he had gotten a baby blue beret, and was instantly sure Draco wouldn't let him forget this, however with a glance to his right and seeing Draco's pink deerstalker, he thought maybe they wouldn't be talking about this ever again after all and returned his beret to his head.

Aliza was looking as cute as could be however, as she had gained a tiny green fez, and thought its purple tassel was amazingly entertaining, reaching up to bat it around repeatedly. Ron had an orange fedora that clashed very badly with his hair and Hermione had a surprisingly tradition Santa hat, she was looking slightly disappointed until Ron switch with her.

Bill, and Fleur had matching red and white polka dot top hats, Victoire had a Fez like Aliza's and Ginny's boater was black with green stars on it; they were all laughing at the multi-coloured afro wig that Mr Weasley had and complimenting Mrs Weasley on the rather well suiting navy tricorne she had gained. Mr and Mrs Granger, who had been somewhat stunned by everything, had been reassured by Hermione and were now happily laughing at Mr Granger's lilac chef's hat and Mrs Granger's yellow robin hood style hat with a Red feather on the side.

Harry thought this could not get any weirder, till he noticed that Percy was wearing a blue and purple striped cap and George had a multi-coloured hat with propellers on the top, though Angelina was wearing a burgundy trilby which actually didn't look silly at all.

Harry had been so busy admiring the addition of the headwear he hadn't noticed everyone else had started helping themselves to the food, and so quickly helped himself to something of everything, and started to eat. The food was so amazing that almost no-one spoke for nearly 10 minutes, while they ate.

"So George…" Hermione asked, "Would I be correct in assuming you might have had something to do with those crackers?"

"Could you tell?" George joked

At this everyone laughed, and the conversation began to flow we happy banter, till they could all eat no more, and they decided that they would take the time to share out presents before have puddings which no-body would have had space to eat straight away.

They all managed somehow to fit into the living room, where under the tree all the presents were stacked up, it was a worryingly huge pile, and Harry felt it seemed an impossible task to sort through them all, but Mr Weasley and Andromeda, with a lot of help from young Teddy soon made sure everyone had their gifts, and before they knew it everyone was unwrapping things.

The presents he and Draco seemed to be going down well; Bill and Fleur were already wearing their matching dragon scale bracelets, Mr and Mrs Weasley had given them both long hugs when they recognised the plant they had given them as one that keeps away gnomes, Ron and Hermione had laughed at the door bell which announced who was at the door, and laughed even more when Harry told them he had to stop Draco from buying them a house elf.

Even Ginny had almost smiled at Harry when she had un-wrapped the warming Quidditch robes he had gotten her, so she could practice even in the coldest of conditions. The two babies were soon lying in the middle of the room playing with the self-floating baby mobiles which Harry and Draco had got each of them. The two little girls were sharing glances at each other while they played, that gave Harry a funny feeling those two were going to be trouble as they grew up.

Harry and Draco had received a book parenting from Bill and Fleur, who repeatedly felt the need to say it wasn't because they thought they weren't already doing a great job but because they had found the book so useful themselves, a family sized cauldron from Mr and Mrs Weasley and Andromeda and Teddy got them charms to go around their necks that would vibrate and get warm if the person wearing the matching bracelet, in this case Aliza, got scared.

The thought and effort that Andromeda went to clearly amazed Draco as much as it did Harry because as soon as she was done explaining and he had the bracelet on Aliza, where is shrunk to fit automatically, he hugged her, and Harry was reminded that although Draco had not grown up with Andromeda around, she was still his Aunt.

Harry had been looking forward to Teddy opening his present all day, he had until now not been involved in his life as he would like to be, but it felt right that this gift was from him.

"My first broom!" Teddy was almost unable to contain himself.

Hermione and Ron were smiling at Harry, as in this room, very few people would have understood the significance, for Harry, of a Godfather giving his Godson his first broom.

Teddy, who had by this point had time to be told who Harry was to him, flung his arms around Harry's neck and exclaimed, "This is the best present ever," before he talked his Grandmother, George, Angelina and Ginny into going outside with him to test it right now.

As Harry watched him run outside with little child's broom in hand, Draco lent over, taking Harry's chin in his hand and turning him to face him, wiped the tear that Harry had not even felt appear from his face and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Harry could hear people in the room making a point not to watch, and their daughter giggling loudly as she always did when they were showing affection to each other, but he didn't care, it was a perfect moment, in a perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying this as much as i am enjoying writing it<strong>

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions. It would make my day. **


	12. Return to Hogwarts

**Thanks to IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks and BACKINBLACK5612 for story subscriptions, and also to BACKINBLACK5612 for favouriting this story.**

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 – Return to Hogwarts<strong>_

January brought with it snow and although Aliza initially was wary of touching the new white powder her Daddy brought toward her, she was soon howling with laughter when Harry sprinkled some on her hand.

She clapped her hands together with delight, Draco struggled to hold her as she tried to get free from his arms, to get at the snow all around them. Harry showed his young family how to build a snowman, and how to make snow angels, and Draco taught Aliza how to throw snowballs at Daddy.

"That's so not fair; I can't even fight back properly with her in your arms." Harry shouted out from behind his snowman.

Draco laughed, reaching down to roll another snowball, "Like you would be able to get that close to hitting us anyway… ouch!"

"You okay?" Harry asked, sticking his head out to see what had caused Draco's pain.

Harry barely managed to duck as a snowball flew right over his head.

"That wasn't me." Draco called out, "I think maybe teaching her how to have a snowball fight might have been a bad idea after all."

"She did that?" Harry enquired coming out from behind his cover, hands up to try and protect from any further incoming snowballs.

"Yeah, don't worry she got me with one in the back of the head too." Draco was laughing, and gently rubbing where the snowball had landed, getting snow out of his hair. "No more throwing snow at Daddy and Papa, okay baby girl."

Aliza was grinning from ear to ear and clapping her approval, her fathers could never help but smile back when she looked that happy.

"Well I was able to forget for a few minutes that we're going to take her to Hogwarts tomorrow, I kind of needed that." Harry told Draco, as they made their way back into the house from the garden where they had been playing.

He had been getting more and more worried that they were going to tell them that there was something wrong with Aliza, or that she would be unable to control her magic as she got more powerful with age. She was generally a very happy smiley baby, but the few times she hurt herself, was unwell or was upset by anything, she seemed to become not completely in control of what she was making happen.

"I know you're worried love, we both are," Draco reminded him, "but we need answers, and we both know McGonagall is the best person for that."

"Yeah, stop being so rational, I had kind of gotten used to the overly emotional Draco." Harry winked at his boyfriend as he spoke, and got a half-hearted punch to the shoulder for his words.

Harry ran his hand over the cheek of Draco's now smiling face, letting them into their flat, before going to the kitchen to make warm drinks.

The next morning they were up early and soon they were all wrapped up warm with scarves and gloves, with Aliza snuggled up tightly against Harry's neck. Draco had given up trying to flatten the back of his daughters white blond hair, which was sticking up just like Harry's.

"Why did she have to inherit that from you?" Draco asked frowning at the pair of them, as if they had made their hair act that way just to annoy him.

"You think it is adorable really." Harry kissed the frown off Draco's face, and he apparated himself and Aliza straight to Hogsmead, where they would make the short walk to the castle. Draco followed a few seconds later, their suitcase in his hand.

Hogsmead was even more snow covered than the London they just left had been. It was beautiful, and Harry and Draco were wearing matching grins at the sight of the castle off in the distance. Hunched against the slight breeze, which was sharp with the cold, they started along the high street.

Very little had changed in the few years since Harry had last visited, apart from the large brightly colours Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store which George had opened recently. They were making their way along the Hogwarts driveway towards the castle, when they noticed a very familiar figure heading towards them.

Harry had not seen much of Hagrid in recent years, which was something that definitely bothered him, but here he was, smiling broadly as he came marching over to them.

"Ello 'Arry, Draco, saw you comin' from m' window." Hagrid told them, "thought you might want some 'elp with yer bag, McGonagall told me you were coming," he tried to get a better look at Aliza, "…all three of you."

"Hagrid, its really good to see you." Harry's voice had gone all feeble; he really had missed his large friend, and was now feeling quite emotional.

Draco let Hagrid take the case from his hand, with quiet thanks.

"Can we continue this inside," Draco suggested, "it would be preferable if we could keep our nine month old daughter from falling ill from the cold."

"Yeah…good idea." Hagrid agreed, slightly abashed about having kept them outside any longer than they needed to be.

Harry was not surprised that the headmistress was standing waiting for them when they got into the castle; as with her predecessor, Harry suspected that that very little happened, in or around her school, without her knowledge.

His first thought was that McGonagall looked slightly strange with the knowing grin that was all over her face. The last few years and probably the high stress levels, which always came with a castle full of teenage witches and wizards in training, had visibly aged her, he was also aware however that she had definitely not lost her stern, authoritative presence.

"Mr Malfoy and… Mr Potter." She made her way towards them. "Would you be so kind as to take their luggage to their room Hagrid?"

"Course Professor, later 'Arry, Draco." With a wave he disappeared up the grand staircase.

"While I suspected that it would be you joining Mr Malfoy here, Mr Potter, to see you here, together, well…And this is…" McGonagall's interest was suddenly all about the little bundle curled up against Harry.

"This is Aliza Potter Malfoy." Harry told her as he gently manoeuvred her into the Professor's arms, the small child's fingers pulling at the scarf at her neck as Harry removed it, given that they were now in the warmth of the castle.

"Well no-one would question she is yours, would they." McGonagall said with some surprise, taking in the features of the sleeping baby she was holding. "Never thought I would see the Potter hair, in Malfoy blonde."

"She looks like Draco mostly I think." Harry told her

"But Harry's eyes," Draco added, "you'll see when she wakes up, if you think Harry's eyes look green it is nothing compared to hers. I think it is her being so fair and blonde, that makes them stand out so much more." Draco moved closer to Harry, and brushed the dark hair from in front of the eyes he loved so much.

McGonagall's eyebrows raised at the obvious affection they showed for each other.

"Oh…" she was startled a little as she looked back at the little girl in her arms, and saw instantly what Draco had meant. Aliza was just staring up at the unknown woman holding her, eyes sparkling and incredibly green.

"Erm…I think you better hand her back Professor." Draco said automatically taking the little girl back into his arms.

"She tends to get a little dangerous if she doesn't feel completely safe," Harry informed her, "which is of course exactly why we are here, but not sure we need her showing off her abilities just yet."

"Shall we talk somewhere a little more private then?" McGonagall suggested, turning around and heading towards her office, the young family following her lead.

When they reached to office Harry allowed himself to take a short while to look around, he noticed that Professor Snape's portrait had been added to those of the other previous Headmasters. Harry himself had requested that McGonagall made sure that happened, and was amused to see that even the painting version of Snape managed to look at him with such intense dislike.

Many of the items that had filled the cabinets during Dumbledore's time were still there, presumably because they had been donated to the school, along with most of the late Headmasters belongings, and they held great sentimental value to the now current headmistress. There seemed to be even more books however and he noted, with some amusement, a cats scratching pad, almost hidden behind a pile of texts in one corner.

There were two large comfortable chairs in front of the large wooden desk, and McGonagall indicated for them to sit down, as she took her own seat on the far side of the desk.

"Okay, well I have a few questions before we start. The more I understand about your daughter, the more likely we are to be able to figure out what is best for her." McGonagall gave them a very serious look, resting her arms on the desk to lean towards them slightly. "I know some of these questions are probably more personal than either of you would like, but it is important you tell me all that you can, I am not here to form any kind of judgements on either of you."

Harry and Draco shared slightly uneasy looks; they had shared a few conversations along similar lines, and had agreed that they would be completely open about everything, for Aliza's sake. The slight nods they gave let Professor McGonagall know that it was okay for her to continue, she didn't hesitate.

"How was she conceived?" She seemed to feel that this was going to be least awkward if she got the most uncomfortable questions out of the way first, plus might as well start at the beginning.

"We don't really know exactly." Harry said slowly, his eyes carefully just managing not to meet those of his old head of house. "I mean we know…you know, what we did, but we … err…. Some help here Draco." He glanced at his boyfriend in the chair next to him who was now actually biting his bottom lip slightly in an attempt not to laugh.

"What Harry is trying to say, in his usual oh so eloquent style, is that we didn't conceive her intentionally, we took no potions and did no spells, not that we know of anyway."

McGonagall was frowning slightly, but it seemed to be more in deep thought than in annoyance. It was a few moments before anyone spoke.

"She was an accident?" the professor asked them.

"Yes." Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Not that we didn't want her," Draco explained, running his hand though his daughters hair, his love for her written all over his face as he looked at her sitting on his knee, her head rested gently against his heart listening to its steady rhythm, "we love her, we love being a family, we…"

Harry reached out and rested a hand gently on Draco's arm, "It's okay, no-one is questioning that we want out daughter or how much we love her."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded at Harry, before giving McGonagall a look which said she had permission to ask her next question.

"Okay, which…" She paused to think about how to word this, "which of you…carried her."

"Err, that would be me," Draco spoke quietly, and his cheeks became flushed at what that admission implied about his and Harry's sexual exploits, but the headmistress seemed not to notice, and didn't show it if she had.

"Okay, and would I be correct to assume she was born early, as is the case with all male pregnancies on record?"

"Yeah, she was born at just over 8 months." Harry informed her.

"Really?" McGonagall gave Draco a distinctly impressed look and her voice carried unmistakable hints of surprise. "That is later than any other male pregnancy I have ever read about, and I have been reading a lot about it as of late, given I knew you would be visiting."

"Did you become very unwell Mr Malfoy?" She enquired

"Yeah," Harry answered for him, "there were a few days I honestly thought they were both going to die." Neither of the other two missed the fear that flickered in his eyes as he recalled those memories.

"But she always healed me." Draco explained "I would get really unwell, and would wake up the next morning feeling just fine; that was until the week she was born, I have to admit I really was very unwell then."

"This is the magic you were told me about in the letter you sent? The magic she was doing from inside the womb?" The scepticism on McGonagall's face was all too familiar to them by now.

"Some of it, she also apparated Harry all the way from our flat directly into the ward I was in at St. Mungos."

Draco told the story they had both repeated countless times, McGonagall didn't look completely convinced, but she listened without interruption, occasionally nodding her understanding or shaking her head in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"She apparated you all out of St. Mungos, to a place she had never been before, without assistance from either of you?" McGonagall asked to make sure she had understood them correctly, when they told her about their appearance at The Burrow.

It was clear they had not completely sold her on the idea that this had been their daughter doing the magic, but she hadn't shooed them out of her office as a pair of mad men either, so Harry took that as a good sign.

"Okay, I want to ask you about the actual birth?" She was aware that this was an incredibly personal moment, one that perhaps they might be reluctant to talk about, but when both of them nodded, she gave them an approving smile.

"Well, they were going to use some fairly specialised spells, which, to be honest, you probably know more about than we do." Harry started

"But she was blocking the healers from getting her out." Draco took over, "Hermione figured it out."

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, slightly surprised by both the use of the first name and the affection with which Draco spoke it.

"Yeah," Draco chuckled at her surprise, "well she is Aliza's godmother, a roll she has taken to very well, I might add, we have an understanding."

"An understanding?" Harry actually laughed, and at the sound of her Daddy laughing, Aliza laughed and clapped with him. "Draco, you and Hermione are practically friends, the two of you are always talking for hours about some new book you have read."

Draco shot a glare at his boyfriend, and McGonagall couldn't help but smile a little at the easy banter.

"Well yes, but don't start expecting me and Weasley to start being 'practically friends' as you put it, even if he is her godfather." Draco snarled at him, but his eyes were dancing with laughter, he loved this play bickering between them.

"Oh, Draco dear, I gave up on you and Ron a long time ago, besides watching you two niggled at each other, is almost as much fun as winding you both up myself." Harry winked at him.

A very deliberate and small cough from the other side of the desk, reminded them they were not alone, and both still smirking slightly, they shuffled in their seats.

"You were explaining about the birth." The headmistress reminded them.

"Right, well we figured that as I managed to ask her to take us to The Burrow, maybe I could ask her to stop blocking the spells." Harry continued to explain

"Yeah, but genius here didn't phrase it very well, and asked her to come out now, because she was hurting me." Draco gave Harry his best 'you really should have thought about what you were doing' look.

"She literally appeared in Draco's arms." Harry told McGonagall, "No-one is quite sure what happened, but after I asked her to come out, a few seconds later she was there, in his arms, crying loudly."

"She even managed to heal all the damage the pregnancy had done to me." Draco said, grinning at their little miracle, who was still sat quietly on his knee.

"She apparated herself out? She sort of birthed herself?" McGonagall eyes were wide and staring in complete disbelieve at Aliza, "Now I am really curious, I am glad I am going to get to see what this little girl can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying this as much as i am enjoying writing it<strong>

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions. It would make my day.**


	13. Karma

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

**Note: I am having some delays in managing to write this story at the moment, between computer issues, mental illness and a slight case of writers block. I will hopefully have an update for you by the beginning of next week.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 – <strong>**Karma**_

They agreed that it would be best if McGonagall did some more research into how Aliza might have been conceived, as this was something that she hadn't known she was going to have to look up. Harry and Draco had assured her not to worry about hurrying too much, as neither of them had jobs to go back to at the moment they would be able to stay around for as long as was needed.

In the mean time, Harry and Draco had found the room they had been given for the weekend; it was fairly spacious and very comfortable, there was a good sized sitting room and a tiny kitchen, which could be used to make hot drinks and a cereal breakfast at the most. The bedroom had the biggest four poster bed Harry had ever seen and next to it was a cot; as if Aliza would let her fathers suggest she sleep anywhere other than in bed with them, and for the time being at least, they were happiest with the little girl asleep next to them too.

Deciding to brave facing which ever students had decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, as those who had gone home wouldn't be returning till Sunday night, they made their way to the Great Hall to find some lunch. Having only had a small breakfast they were looking forward to whatever was going to be available; though both felt it was likely to be a strange experience eating in the large room again.

Aliza was still feeding mostly on a drink that was similar to the breast milk most babies would have, but they brewed it in large batches, from a recipe Mrs Weasley had found them. They fed her before they left the room.

As they had expected, the great hall was mostly empty, a couple of Ravenclaws who looked to be in their third or maybe fourth year, who Harry didn't recognise, were sitting opposite each other, both with books in one hand while they ate with the other. A single Slytherin, who looked young enough to be a first year had his head down low over a letter as he nibbled absently on a sandwich.

The only conversations going on in the room, were from a group of four Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor at the Gryffindor table playing what seemed like a wizard chess tournament, that was apparently incredibly funny, and a very quiet conversation between Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector who were just starting to help themselves to the food in front of them.

Harry and Draco stopped in the doorway, the room was as it had always looked when they had been at school, there was no sign of the battle that had taken place here, and it was almost too much like it had always been. It had only been three and a half years since they had last sat in this room as students, enemies, with the world on their shoulders.

Draco lent his head gently on top of Aliza's, she was perched on his hip staring at the ceiling, watching the clouds move across the magical indoor sky. Harry's fingers ran across the palm of Draco's free hand, which was hanging by his side, and linked their fingers together before leaning in to give him a loving kiss on his slightly parted lips.

The few moments they paused there were enough for those in the room to notice their presence and all eyes rested on them, as Harry lead his boyfriend by the hand to the neutral territory that was the Hufflepuff table, and served both him and Draco bowls of pumpkin soup, retrieving a plate of cheese sandwiches and a jug of Pumpkin juice.

Harry took Aliza from Draco, knowing that as a Malfoy he couldn't help but care about the polite way to eat soup, not to mention that it was nearly an hour since he had started complaining about how hungry he was. Harry however was quite happy to eat soup messily, whilst trying to stop their little girl from testing the food in front of him with her hands.

After a short while the others in the hall stopped paying attention to them and returned to their own business. It was about 20 minutes later Professor McGonagall came in to find some lunch for herself; spotting the boys at the Hufflepuff table she made her way over.

"Hufflepuffs now then?" McGonagall asked by way of greeting.

Harry laughed, "Well thought it was better than starting an in family house war, besides the soup over here looked really good." Both of them were smiling at her, and their expressions turned to surprise when she went around the table and took a seat opposite them.

"Well you are right, that soup does look awfully good." She explained with a wink to Harry.

Once again, all eyes in the room were upon them, but they were out of the range of hearing so Draco enquired as to what her research had turned up so far.

"Not a great deal yet; there are stories of fathers saying the same as you, insisting that their child was unplanned, but it has normally been assumed they were just hiding the truth about what method they used, given the stigma that goes hand in hand with male pregnancy."

"Stigma… male pregnancy… really? I honestly would never have guessed that from all the stories that have been written about us over the last year." Draco's obvious sarcasm made both Harry and McGonagall frown at him.

"Anyway… there are a few theories; most include extreme emotional bonds between the fathers, and high magical ability, both in the parents and the potential child being born."

"Well given our history, I would say our bond is definitely emotional, and once we got together, thing got well…"Harry coughed slightly in his embarrassment.

"…intense?" Draco offered, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"And well I have to admit you are both very naturally talented wizards, as is, it would seem, your daughter." The professor was looking at them with something that looked an awful lot like pride.

"but how can the magic of the potential child matter? How can that be possible?" Draco asked before adding, "Though that would tie in with Aliza."

"Well magic isn't always completely constrained within time, it is complicated theoretical magic, it has been mostly studied in relation to divination but there are other applications such as time turners and such with use similar principles."

"Well that doesn't really help shed any more light on her abilities though Professor." Harry pointed out, this was after all, the reason they had come.

"This is an extremely complex issue, and I will keep reading into it, but you are right Mr Potter, we should see if we can't get young Aliza to show us some…of…her…"

Professor McGonagall was staring in awe, as the little girl clearly started to summon her Daddy's almost empty bowl of soup towards her, whilst his attention was on the conversation.

Noticing what had stopped the headmistress; Harry grabbed the bowl and handed it to Draco who automatically moved it, along with his own, further away. Aliza gave her fathers a very annoyed look.

"That was impressive…the control she had." McGonagall was slowly shaking her head. "I kind of thought maybe you were exaggerating…"

"Oh…" Harry always found people's reactions to things his daughter did amusing, they had become so every day to him and Draco, "to be honest that is nothing, she does that all the time. She is constantly moving things around. She actually spent ages the other day moving ingredients I was using for a potion around the kitchen, so I could never find the one I was looking for."

"Yeah that was pretty funny," Draco added with a smirk in his daughter's direction.

"I suppose we shouldn't be surprised that she has an eye for trouble making given who she is, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried that if she is this bad now, what is she going to be like when she is two, or worse when she is fifteen?"

Harry and Draco shared a slightly worried look, but were distracted a split second later when Professor McGonagall, holding onto the table slightly, burst out laughing, only just managing to get out the words, "Oh dear….That's… Karma if… I ever… heard of it."

The loud and somewhat out of character out burst from the elderly witch had the others in the room, once again, looking up from what they were doing to watch, as she struggled to catch her breath from laughing so much. Harry and Draco frowned at her, but supposed they kind of had earned that remark with all the trouble they had caused her over the years.

"Sorry…" McGonagall managed to get enough breath to say after a minute or so.

"Yeah, well we probably deserved that." Harry conceded.

"Probably? Harry, we gave the poor woman hell for 6 years..." Draco told him sternly, before they were all laughing again.

When they left the Great Hall 15 minutes later, they were still busy recounting tales from their school years, Harry and Draco laughed at the tales they each told. They had been so unaware of the adventures the other had been having while they were at school, but both of them were amazed at just how much Dumbledore, and hence Minerva McGonagall, had been aware of.

The original plan had been to test Aliza's magic in McGonagall's office, but given amount of irreplaceable items in the room, they decided on making use of the Transfiguration class room instead, clearing the desks to one side out of the way.

"We are going to have to really push her to see what she can do; you said she has summoned you to her before. Maybe we can try and make that happen again."

Neither Harry nor Draco looked very pleased at the idea of having to be apparated by their daughter again, but they had to agree it would be a good demonstration of her abilities.

"Okay, Draco I'll leave, can you convince her you really need me to be here?" Harry asked

"I can probably manage that." Draco gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, and Harry ruffled Aliza's hair before leaving.

Professor McGonagall took a seat off to one side, a little way away from where Draco was sitting down on the floor. His little girl was standing in front of him, holding onto his hands to hold herself upright.

After a few minutes Draco's face suddenly changed from the smile he was giving Aliza, to an expression of worry as he desperately looked around the room. Aliza copied him instinctively.

"Where is Daddy?" Draco sounded almost close to tears, "Kiddo, I really need Daddy to be here, where is he?"

Aliza was swept up into his arms as he got to his feet, looking more and more panicked, McGonagall was impressed, if she hadn't known this was an act, she wouldn't have been able to resist running to help.

Aliza's hand reached out and caught the single tear that fell down Draco's cheek. As her hand rested on his face there was a popping sound and Harry appeared gasping for air slightly and fell slightly into his lover's free arm, which was used to hold them together in a family hug.

"You okay love?" Draco asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Yeah, that was more controlled than last time." Harry kept his eyes closed and felt Aliza's small hands join Draco's on the top of his head.

"Thanks baby girl, you did great." Draco kissed his little girl on the cheek, and copying him she gave both her fathers matching kisses.

Apparently McGonagall was speechless at what she had just seen; she had a look of pure amazement on her face as she came over to them.

"Wow. I assumed we were going to have to try a lot harder than that to get her to do that level of magic." She managed to say eventually, and then after a few moments added. "This does worry me slightly, because she is clearly even more powerful that I had thought."

"Yeah, we are all too aware of that Professor." Draco told her.

"No, I don't think you understand, even the greatest wizards who ever lived, none of them had anything close to this kind of power, she has control now, but if she gets very emotional, or someone really upsets her, she could be seriously dangerous."

"You're telling us she is more powerful than the likes of the Hogwarts founders, Dumbledore and even Merlin?" Harry felt his stomach twitch slightly with anxiety.

"A lot more powerful Harry." The headmistress confirmed, "I would have liked to have seen a lot more of what she can do, but I don't want to see her lose control. I think we should definitely see if she will do magic if I ask her to or if she only does it for you two. Also we should find out if she is able to copy magic done around her like you suggested she might be."

"Well she does magic for Ron and Hermione all the time." Harry told her.

"But she has an emotional connection to them too, they are still her family of sorts, I want to know if she needs that. I want to do some more reading, given what I have just seen. I would like to take the time to plan out how we are going to test her a little better." McGonagall explained.

Harry and Draco gave her nods of agreement.

"There is something else I would like to look into more, if you agree." McGonagall sounded wary. "There is a spell, of Dumbledore's creation. I don't' know how much you know about his sister, but she became unable to control her magic which resulted in their mother's death. Well Albus created a way to bind someone's power, so that accidents like that wouldn't happen again."

Harry and Draco were looking at her as if she had just sprouted a second head.

"You want to take away her powers?" Draco almost hissed at her, there was a look of almost disgust, at the idea, in his eyes.

"No no no, you miss understand," McGonagall rushed to clarify, "I believe I can adjust the spell so it would just limit her abilities. I don't think we need to do so at the moment, given her apparent control, but it would be wise to have a plan in place in case she starts to lose that."

There was silent communication between Harry and Draco as they affectionately stroked their daughter's head; they knew they needed to have some kind of plan.

"Yeah, okay," Harry agreed, his voice was quiet, "we aren't agreeing to anything, but we can look into it, I think we would all feel better with a plan in place. That said I am never going to agree to this if it takes away all her magic." Draco nodded his agreement to Harry's words.

"Understood, but this is going to take me a while. You said you were okay staying around for a while, how about I look into this and make a plan for some tests for tomorrow? In the mean time, you could visit Hagrid; I know he was excited about seeing you Harry and is quite desperate to get to meet this little lady."

Harry chuckled and agreed.

"One more thing, could you do me a favour." McGonagall asked as they went to leave the room.

"Of course," Harry said automatically.

"Would you give a guest talk for each of the defence against dark arts classes this week?" she requested.

"Err…really?" Harry looked flattered but nervous at the idea, but given how much the professor was helping him he was unable to refuse. "Yes, of course I will."

"Actually, I would like you both to do it. You are an unusual pair, in that you have seen both sides and that comes with some invaluable lessons." McGonagall gave Draco a slightly nervous look.

"What…? Me? Err… well I really don't like talking about it and err… you know I regret it…and I didn't have much of a choice…and …" Draco was stuttering, he looked panicked, and this time the expression was genuine.

"No Draco, it is okay, I understand, I am not blaming you but you were caught on the other side of the fight, and you have things you can teach these children." McGonagall's voice was calm and gentle, there was sympathy woven into every word she spoke. "If you can keep just one of them from making the wrong choice, then you will have done something great…please."

Draco opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, but when words failed him he just nodded his consent.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying this as much as i am enjoying writing it<strong>

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions. It would make my day.**


	14. Public Confirmations

**Warnings: this is an HP/DM MPreg, if you do not like that, then do not read it.**

**I would like to note however that this story is not about MPreg, it is about families and relationships, and how lots of different families are formed in many different ways, in many different combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**This is the first fanfiction i have written and the first writing i have let others read, so i would be glad to hear any constructive criticism, though i will not be upset with outright flattery either. If there are things you do not like, especially if you spot errors, please comment on those too, but i will report anyone who is just flaming, trolling, or complaining about things that have been warned about above**

**Note: I am having some delays in managing to write this story at the moment, between computer issues, mental illness and a slight case of writers block. I have got a few chapters in hand again now and so will strive to have weekly updates for you for a while at least. My apologies for the delay and thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 – <strong>**Public Confirmations**_

They had an enjoyable afternoon with Hagrid in his hut at the edge of the forest. As was often the case, when people initially sat down with Draco there would be a lot of tension but this passed quickly when Hagrid became besotted with Aliza.

Hagrid was talkative about all the creatures he had been looking after lately and asked many questions about Aliza, Harry and even Draco. He however refused to answer Harry's questions when the subject turned to Madame Maxime. Hagrid had been in a long distance relationship with her for the last few years, to the best of Harry's knowledge, and the sulky look on Hagrid's face seemed to imply that things were not all well in that department.

They made their way up to the castle for dinner later that evening, Aliza in Hagrid's arms, little fingers playing with his large messy beard, Draco with endless streams of questions about the creatures in the forbidden forest.

It turned out that Draco had not been aware on just how much the half-giant actually knew, and neither Harry nor Hagrid had been aware of how interesting Draco found it all. Though Harry had learnt in the last couple of years that Draco pretty much liked to learn about everything and didn't cope well with being denied knowledge of any kind.

The head table in the Great Hall, usually reserved for teachers had been extended slightly to allow space for Harry and Draco to sit there too. Taking seats on one end, next to Hagrid, they exchanged amused looks, as it was a very strange sensation viewing the room from this starkly different perspective. It was the only sensible solution though, given that they would be guest teachers of a kind, and sitting amongst the students when they returned the next day was not an option.

The professors all wanted to meet the adorable Aliza and she was passed along the table, this gave both Harry and Draco time to eat properly and they quietly hoped this would become a regular thing during their short stay. Even the few students in the hall came up to introduce themselves and meet the baby that seemed to be the child of the two famous wizards, but none of them had the courage to ask the questions that hung on their lips.

McGonagall didn't show for dinner at all, presumably busy with the research she had promised them she would do and so they decided that, as they had nothing else planned for the evening, they would return to their rooms.

They had agreed they needed to make a formal statement to the Daily Prophet confirming they were together and that they had a daughter, as they were going to be the talk of the school in the next few days and wanted to take control of the situation.

The next morning they were sat on the sofa in the living area, leaning against each other, Aliza climbing back and forth over the pair of them, having just finished breakfast, when Harry unfolded the Daily Prophet to see a large picture of him and Draco from the day they had visited Diagon Alley.

The picture showed them both with smiles on their faces, with Harry's hand resting on Draco's back, whilst pointing something out in a shop window, Harry didn't remember having made the affectionate gesture, but supposed such things had become so normal to the both of them they had just been that way automatically.

Beneath the picture was the statement they had spent a great deal of time preparing the previous evening, before owling it to the papers editors.

_Yesterday evening the Daily Prophet received the following statement from Mr H Potter with regards to the extremely secretive and highly speculated upon relationship he has with Mr D Malfoy:_

"_**I would like to take this opportunity to confirm the persistent rumours that I am in a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy, we are very happy and have a great deal of love for each other. We would also like to confirm that our daughter Aliza Potter Malfoy was born on 1st April 2000 and she is a very healthy and happy baby.**_

"_**This statement is being provided as both Mr Malfoy and myself will be giving guest talks to the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this week, in the hopes of passing on all we both learned throughout the recent war in the hopes of ensuring a more peaceful future. **_

"_**We ask that you respect our rights to privacy and would like to remind anyone who would wish to harass us or our daughter, that Aliza is an innocent child and deserves the right to as normal a childhood as we can provide her."**_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School, Minerva McGonagall, confirmed that all students would be attending talks by these two famous young wizards; who controversially were on opposing sides during the war, only for Mr Harry Potter to defend the whole Malfoy family during the enquiries. _

_Many will be suggesting now, that Mr Potter's testimony during these enquiries may have been biased and not based upon facts but upon emotional ties, if this is indeed the case further investigations may be required._

_There are bound to be many suggestions that Mr Potter is being manipulated by the Malfoy family, which is infamous for its ties with Dark Magic, as well as questions about the origins of their daughter. (See page 4 for full article on Male pregnancy: fact or fiction)_

"Well that could have been worse." Draco said when he was done reading, "they didn't outright call me evil; only implied it."

"Yeah and I am pretty sure the ministry is not going to want to start talks about the war all over again, so I doubt they will want to re-talk over anything, and if they do it will probably just be a private conversation. I will tell them we weren't together back then and it will all get dropped." Harry gave Draco a passionate kiss, which was returned.

They were interrupted by kisses on their cheeks by Aliza making them laugh, apparently she didn't want to be excluded from the moment. Harry picked her up and went to get himself and the little girl dressed for the day given it was already about 11am, Draco followed.

They joined professor McGonagall in the transfiguration classroom again after lunch and while she said she hadn't got much to tell them yet, they decided to proceed with testing Aliza's magic a little.

She managed to apparate herself from McGonagall's arms back into Harry's on the professor's request, though this did take quite a bit of persuading. Draco had shown her how he could turn a goblet into a mouse and back, this quickly became a game; after the first few times she took over, turning it back into a mouse whenever Draco transfigured it into a goblet, and she was most unimpressed when they eventually let the mouse go in a nearby courtyard on their way to dinner.

"Well seems you were right about her learning incredibly quickly, the good news is that if we bind her powers, then that ability to learn new spells should remain. Also it seems she just has to want to do the magic to be able to, I am starting to think that there might be very few limits to what she is capable of."

As they approached the Great Hall it sounded just like they remembered it, abuzz with conversations, and as they reached the doorway the sight of the tables full of students made Harry's stomach jerked nervously and Aliza's eyes sparkle playfully.

Following the headmistress up to the front of the room, they were all very aware of the eyes that turned to watch them; by now almost all of them would have either read or heard about the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Draco took their seats where they had sat the previous evening and as Aliza was already reaching out to grab at the beard she loved so much, Harry handed her to Hagrid who happily took her into his arms with a chuckle.

McGonagall stood at the front of the room and when she coughed loudly silence fell, all eyes moving to watch the headmistress.

"First of all, welcome back. I trust you all had a festive break, now have many more items you have no use for and have managed to eat too much for the last few weeks." She received a laugh from about half the students for her words.

"As I am sure you are all aware, we have guests with us in the school this week, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy will be giving talking to you all at some point this week. I hope you will treat them with respect as you would any of the staff." She gave a very stern look in the directions of some specific students who Harry supposed were the usual trouble makers.

"Do you have anything either of you would like to add?" She asked Harry and Draco directly.

Harry shook his head, but Draco got to his feet, much to Harry's surprise. "Thank you, yes. I know many of you will have already formed judgements of one, or both of us, I ask that you wait until you have heard what we have to tell you all to make up your minds, us as you do not know us. On that line, we ask that you please respect our privacy as a family, we will not be answering any personal questions without good reason, and our daughter is a real, innocent child, and so keep that in mind before you act. Thank you professor."

The hall was filled with a heavy silence as Draco took his seat next to Harry again, who took his hand under the table and gave him his most loving and adoring smile.

"And so with that, we shall eat." McGonagall waved her arms and the tables magically filled with the usual stacks of delicious foods.

Conversation filled the room again, and students and staff alike stacked their plates. Harry heard his and Draco's names in several of the conversations at the house tables nearest to them, but not enough to make out what was being said.

Hands free from their childcare duties both of them ate well, watching their daughter delight the various staff as she was once again passed along the table, each of them, in turn, forgetting their meals to entertain the Aliza.

When Draco leaned over and lightly kissed Harry's cheek, while he was watching their daughter in Professor Sprout's arms giggling happily, several giggles were clearly auditable from the students who had apparently been watching them closely.

Draco blushed slightly, but was too caught up in his perfect little family to care very much what anyone else thought in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying this as much as i am enjoying writing it<strong>

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions. It would make my day.**


	15. Hiatus and apologies

**THIS STORY IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. I HOPE THAT I WILL GET TO FINISH IT ONE DAY BUT IT WILL NEED A COMPLETE RE-WRITE FROM THE BEGINNING IF THAT IS TO HAPPEN. AT THE VERY EARLIEST I WILL LOOK AT THIS STORY AGAIN ONCE I HAVE COMPLETED EROTES. **


End file.
